The Black Dragon Of Hellfire
by Hellfire17
Summary: 6 year old Harry Potter was always strange, but when he met young Asia Argento he was thrown into a world of devils,angels and gods. Now he knows only one thing. To all who try to take what's his, he shall burn your soul to its very depth with Ebony Hellfire. NOT OP harry or super. He will get destroyed by some some opponents.
1. making a friend

**AN : To stop some questions before they come I will answer some now Harry will** _ **NOT**_ **have a harem. It will be just Asia and no one else why because this is not going to be a blink and wow they're already together kind of thing it will be a slow build up. Issei will also only have Irena the reason why will be revealed soon. Also I don't like harems they degrade the characters in them both male and female.**

 **2\. Harry will have a non canon as of this moment unique sacred gear to my knowledge so if someone else has one similar I did not copy it.**

 **3\. Dumbledore will be a good guy and ultimate class wizard he will be extremely powerful and way more active.**

 **4\. The blood wards work no one but dudley and Petunia can cause him real harm on purpose with intent to truly cause harm without the blood wards activating to protect him but don't worry they will stop working soon oops spoilers x)**

 **also Harry is currently 6 and Asia has not yet awakened her sacred gear.**

"talking"

' _thinking'_

 **(** **sacred gear/beast/large being talking)**

 _ **('**_ _ **sacred gear/beast/large being talking')**_

 _ **disclaimer: I own nothing both titles belong to their respective owners.**_

* * *

A 6 year old Harry Potter was walking or perhaps limping was the better term to use to the park. Harry had just finished 'playing' another game of Harry hunting with his cousin and his aunt had yelled at him for getting the carpet she just got cleaned dirty and kicked him out of the house. Deliberately choosing to ignore the fact that Harry was the one who had cleaned it in the first place or that his cousin was bringing more dirt than him however her Diddykins could do no wrong. So here he was on his way to the park where he thought maybe he could find someone to play with that Dudley had yet to scare off. Harry did not understand why his relatives hated him and called him a freak, he looked normal if messy with raven colored hair that looks like a raven lived in there and piercing emerald eyes as well as a little pale. Maybe it was because of all the weird things that happened around him like that time he turned his teacher's hair blue and how after when Uncle Vernon came stomping at him like he was about to hit him, he had closed his eyes and turned away. yet just as his Uncle was about to hit him he heard a crack and saw his Uncle holding his arm while it was bent at a funny angle and he had to wear a strange looking thing on his arm that Aunt Petunia called a cast, to help make it better. Uncle Vernon never tried to hit him again after that. He did always encouraged Dudley to hit him whenever Harry did something wrong though.

Harry suddenly fell backwards. Rubbing his head he looked around and saw he had made it to the park but he had walk into a tree. Harry had just gotten up when he heard a giggle. He turned and saw a blonde girl about his age the first thought he had was 'she's pretty' the second was "hey are you laughing at me." he yelled at the girl.

She blushed and looked down embarrassed "I'm sorry for laughing at you" she said with a quick bow.

"it's ok" said Harry before he realized that he did not recognize her and that means Dudley could not have scared her off, " Hi I'm Harry would like to play with me?"He asked with a smile completely forgetting the previous incident.

The girl smiled back at him "sure I'm Asia." replied the now named Asia. Now that Harry was paying more attention  
to her he noticed she was wearing a plain black dress with really long socks and a pair of white shoes with a strap across the middle.

"Great let's play" said Harry previous injures forgotten as he ran off to the swing with Asia trailing behind  
him.

They played all afternoon quickly becoming best friends the way only children can. As the day wore on Asia was eventually  
called by an old woman wearing a long black dress and a hood, which confused Harry as it was really hot out? As Asia got up to go the lady told her, "say  
goodbye to your new friend." she turned around and saw Harry was walking away looking sad she ran up to him, "Why are you sad."

"You're leaving."

She smiled "I'll come back tomorrow you know."

He looked up, "Really?"He asked.

"Of course you're my friend right" Harry blink in shock he never had a friend before Dudley had always scared the other kids off. He beamed and nodded his head "Of course friends." He responded.

"Great." And then she shocked again him by giving him a hug. Harry was frozen in shock he had never been hugged before.  
She broke off the hug and ran back to the old lady from before. Harry looked on in shock for several moments before shaking his head and heading home.

Harry was on autopilot the entire way home he had a friend and she had hugged him. He never had a friend before and he could not remember ever being hugged by his Aunt or Uncle. He didn't even remember his parents. By the time he got home he was a great mood he had a friend. as he entered the house he saw his Uncle Vernon was watching the tele. when Uncle Vernon saw him smiling he glared "wipe that stupid look off your face Boy" Harry's smile immediately disappeared as he walked past his Uncle. "And go help you aunt with dinner." Ordered his Uncle Vernon as he turns back to the tele grumbling about useless freaks. Harry did as he was told tripping over his cousin's feet as Dudley stuck his legs out in front of him while he was on his way to the kitchen. Once there his aunt ordered him to start cutting the potatoes after he washed his hands and grabbed a knife he started cutting up the potatoes while he was doing this his aunt decided he needed to be reminded that he was worthless so she insulted him for the dirt he brought in-to the air he breathed. After he finished helping prepare dinner his aunt handed him 2 pieces of bread and a slice of cheese and told him to go to his room. As he left the kitchen he huffed, 'room right it was a prison.' With one door no windows and being located under the stairs it was more of a cell then a room not but there were no place else for him to sleep. After all Dudley needed both of his rooms and he couldn't sleep in the guest room. Quickly ate his pathetic meal and went to sleep the last thought he had before drifting away was 'I have friend' and he drifted off into sleep with a smile.

* * *

 **Before you complain about how fast harry and Asia gets over or forgets something they are six they have short attention spans or about how they talked and became friends their kids this how it happens don't like it sucks please review in need of beta.**


	2. Strange Happenings

Harry woke up the next morning to his Aunt screeching at him to get up and make breakfast. After he made and cleaned up breakfast. He started his walk to school and as usual he was a couple minutes late. Not that anyone ever questioned why and whenever someone did the Dursleys just said he refused to get in the car and that they had to get Dudley to school. Mrs. Watson just shook her head 'little trouble maker' she thought. Harry's day went normal he would go class sit in the back do his work quietly. Then get scolded for something some else did because all the other kids are angels potter is the bad apple in the bunch. However not even this could affect his mood he was going to the park to see his friend after school today.

He looked to the clock 5 minutes till he could leave. He then noticed Dudley smirking at him from his seat and realized that today was another day of Harry hunting. He checked again and saw that there was a few seconds left and prepared to run as soon as the bell rang he was off running as fast as he could as he turned a corner he pressed himself against the wall praying that Dudley would walk by him as he did so a strange feeling passed over him like when you stick a glove underwater. As Dudley turn the corner he stopped and looked around looked right at Harry stamped his foot and mumbled something about getting the freak latter. Harry decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and took off full sprint to the park.

When Harry got there Asia was not there. He assumed she was just late so Harry waited for an hour before he realized that she was not coming and got up to leave as he was leave he heard someone shout wait he turned around and saw Asia running toward him she took a deep breath "sorry Ha..Ha I'm late Sister Karen needed my help"

"It's ok." Then what she said caught up with him "that old lady from yesterday is your sister?"

Asia just let out a giggle "no silly she is a nun, you call a nun sister and a priest father."

"But why if they're not related to you would you call them sister and father?" asked Harry not understanding why you would do that.

She shrugged she didn't know either. "That's just how it is."

Harry blinked, "well it's weird." He smiled mischievously, "race you to the swings." he challenged and took off running.

"Hey no fair you had a head start!" she exclaimed trying to catch up to the young boy.

They spent the rest of the day running laughing and having fun around the park Asia taught Harry how to play hop scotch. While Harry taught Asia how to climb the monkey bars. When they finally left the park Harry was in an amazing mood.

On the way home he wondered what that strange feeling was it made Dudley ignore him even though he was right there. When Harry got home he reached for the door to go inside when it wouldn't turn. He realized he was locked out. He looked up at the sky and noticed it was about rain when he heard a booming crack of thunder he jumped in fear and reached out for the door and turned the knob to try and open it when he felt that weird feeling again and the door unlocked Harry rushed inside and snuck into his cupboard. As he sat there he wondered that was the second time today that he felt that strange feeling and the second time something weird happened when he was scared. He decided to do what that guy from the show did meditate to draw out his inner power. Harry crossed his legs and closed his eyes and focused on his inner power he lasted 10 minutes before he fell asleep. But that night he dreamed of a big black dragon that was asleep and warm fire right next to it. Nothing he did though could wake the dragon up even when he yelled at the top of his lungs he just shifted a bit and kept on sleeping.

Harry kept this up for a week before he was able to make Dudley ignore him at will though he found out the longer he did it the hard it was to keep up and the more people he did it on the fast he tired out. It was the 2 weeks later when Harry found out he could do more. Dudley for once thought ahead and got 8 people to help him with Harry hunting and the target of their game was trapped in an alley. He was thinking of a way to escape when he remembered he had unlocked a door with this power to that means he can move objects with it. He focused really hard calling up his power but instead of make them not see him he focused on making it push the garbage can on the other end of the street to tip over. He focused really hard and just when they were about to find him.

CLANG!

Dudley and his friend turned and ran in the direction of the noise allowing Harry to slip away. When he got to the park when he got there Asia was already there he noticed she seemed happy, he paused well happier than usual anyway. He turned to her and asked, "What has you so happy today?"

She smiled, "My birthday is next week Harry when's your?" she asked

"It's the end of July" he responded he seemed happy and calm on the outside on the inside he was freaking out 'what am I going to do it's her birthday next week what am I going to get her I don't have money to get her anything!' he looked at her suspiciously he had seen enough T.V to know that even if a girl said not to get her anything she want something. He peered at her as if trying to see something different. "Harry are you are alright?"Asked Asia noticing he was looking at her weird.

"Yeah I'm great why do you ask?"He responded filing his suspicions in the back of his head for later.

"You where looking at me funny"

"Was I sorry," He apologized, "anyway do you want to play hide seek?"

"Sure"

The next couple of days Harry spent thinking about what to get her he had 20 pounds he had taken from Dudley's room not that it matter Dudley was given anything he wanted and had about 300 pounds in a jar next to his bed not that he counted how much there was. So he would never know that Harry took any money. As he walked through the market with his aunt he saw something perfect it was a silver necklace of a black dragon with green eyes. **(** 1 **)** Harry snuck away from his Aunt and into the store to grab the necklace it cost him 18 pounds with the 2 left over he got a small box for it. The man at the store asked "are you getting this for your mom young man" he asked with a smile. Harry shook his head "nope I'm getting my friend Asia"

"Oh is this young lady your girlfriend" he asked amused.

Harry nod confused, "of course she is she is a girl and my friend what else would she be?"

The old man let out a chuckle, "Nothing, just an old man sating his curiosity." He said with a small smirk watching the young boy leave 'ah to that young and innocent again'.

After walking out of the store Harry hide the box in his over sized pockets and snuck back to his aunts side she hadn't even noticed he was gone. 3 days later Harry was walking to the park with present in hand. He heard his cousin "what are you doing hanging around with the freak?" asked Dudley with 3 of his goons around him, Piers Polkins leading them. "I don't know who you are talking about."Asia answered.

"Harry Potter, that's who I'm talking about," Harry had now gotten behind a tree and saw Dudley and his goons surrounding Asia in a circle. Harry let a sigh it was nice having a friend while it lasted. Dudley was going to scare her off just like everyone else.

"Harry is my friend and you're the freak!" She glared at him. Dudley never one to take an insult shoved her to the ground.

She let out a grunt and glared at Dudley. "Let's teach her why you don't make friends with freaks." As they surrounded her Harry got mad. Now most would equate this to a lion standing up for itself. They would be wrong this was less of a noble lion standing up for itself and more of a sleeping dragon waking up to find someone taking its horde. Harry was furious Asia was HIS friend not Dudley's HIS. She was HIS and no one was taking her from him. Some background knowledge to know about Harry and Dudley fighting. The first time they fought Dudley wanted to go on the swing Harry was on but Harry would not move so Dudley shoved him off. Harry retaliated by shoving him back they got into a fight normally in a fight like this the bigger kid wins however Harry had an innate knack for fighting allowing him to easily beat his cousin. But Harry did not stop once he had won he kept hitting Dudley until an adult pulled Harry off him later on when Dudley's parents were called in they were told by the principle to keep 'that hooligan under control' this was why most people believed all the stories about Harry. Once they got home Harry was grounded and punished every time he fought back, till he learned it was just easier to let Dudley hit him or to run.

Harry rushed forward with an angry roar punching the first kid in the face and tackling the second to the ground. When Dudley came up and shoved Harry off him. Dudley was shocked the freak didn't fight back. But he quickly got over it and attacked him. As the 2 of them wrestled on the ground Piers stood there watching wondering what he should do when he saw Dudley land a punch on Harry's face sending him sprawling across the grass holding his eye Potter responded by kick Dudley in the stomach. Dudley decided to cut his losses and leave he would get even later. "come on," he said holding his stomach, "let's go"

"But Dud-"but Dudley interrupted him.

"Come we're leaving" he said with a glare which would have been more intimidating if he wasn't hunched over looking like he was about to puke. Piers nod and took off with the others.

After they had left Asia rushed over to Harry "are you ok Harry"

Harry let out a grin seeing she was ok. "I'm fine how are you?"He questioned.

She smiled "I'm fine thank you for helping me."

Harry grinned got up and reach into his pocket. "Hey Asia?" Harry asked

"Yes." She answered getting up.

"Happy birthday" he said pulling his hand out of his pocket and showed her the box containing the necklace.

She blinked and took it carefully opening it as if it would break from the slightest movement. When she opened the box she pulled the necklace out and turned around. "Harry could put it on for me?" She asked moving her hair out of the way.

Harry took the necklace from her hand and slides it around her neck before clasping it together. Asia turned around smiled and then stepped towards him giving him a hug Harry was not as surprised as last time and gave her a hug back. "Thank you Harry I love it." She smiled eyes shining at him.

* * *

 **AN: wow that took way longer than I thought it would.**

 **firebluebird2006: If you can come up with a better one please tell me. I'm not being sarcastic seriously feedback helps a lot I spent half an hour on that summary**

 **gilgamesh king of heroes** **:** **I know right it seems every harry potter crossover bashes the wizarding world and dumbledore i mean there will be a bit of bashing during the triwizard** **tournament but that's to be expected**

 **before people complain about harry knowing magic he is not a master and voldemort was way more powerful as a child he could control animals and hurt people with a thought. harry is moving a garbage can and making children forget about him.**

( **1) there is nothing special about the old man or necklace the old man just found it amusing and the necklace was Harry's way of saying Asia is his. Think about it a black dragon with green eyes who could that represent. Harry is possessive of Asia like a dragon would be his treasure.**

 **harry beating dudley he has a dragon in him he is going to be pretty good at fighting.**

 **next time on The Black Dragon: Devils and Sacred Gears.**

 **please give feedback it helps a lot. In need of a beta.**

 **Reveiw**


	3. Devils and Sacred Gears

**I am so sorry it took longer than usual but it is longer than all the other chapters combined. also i will now be updating normally every couple of days.**

 **disclaimer: i own nothing**

"talking"

'thinking'

 **"beast/dragon talking"**

 **( beast dragon talking from sacred gear)**

 **'beast dragon thinking'**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day and Harry was napping under a tree in the park waiting. It had been 3 months since Harry got into a fight with Dudley and Dudley did make him pay when his parents found out Harry hurt their Diddykins he was sent to his cupboard without dinner for a week. but it not matter Asia was safe so in his mind it was worth it. Dudley did try to bully Asia again but Harry was always there to stop him regardless of the consequences. Though it took 3 tries before Dudley realized it was a bad idea to pick on Asia. Ironically people saw Dudley trying to pick on Asia and Harry stepping, improving his reputation as people thought that if that angel Asia spent time with him he could not be that bad. Harry heard the clinking of chains and looked down at the cross on his neck. Now Harry was not catholic he did not have faith in the biblical god, but Harry wore because it was a gift from Asia on his birthday. She came up to him carrying a small box and told him to open it and inside was a small cross. Harry was overjoyed as it was the only gift he ever got. He immediately put it on and has not taken it off since.

Harry noticed someone blocking out the sun and opened his eyes to see Asia standing in front of him. The 2 of them spent the day walking around looking at random things and playing the park. The day was winding to a close when Harry felt a foreign but familiar feeling wash over him. He stop and looked around trying to find who and why someone was trying to keep people away. Unable to see why he looked to Asia and ask "Asia I'm feeling a bit tired mind if we go home early today?"

Asia pouted "please can't we stay a little longer 5 minutes that all?" she asked him.

"Asia I'm really not feeling good can we please go?"Harry begged while holding his stomach. He looked around again 'what was that?' He questioned.

"Ok." Asia responded. Getting up to go she grabbed her bag and started to leave with a worried Harry trailing behind. They were halfway home when they saw a man with a sword standing at the end of the road. Upon seeing him Harry paled this man was the one who set up the barrier. Harry had found out about a month ago he could sense the power in people and objects most people had a small amount like his aunt uncle and Dudley. Some had a bit above average like Miss Figg the next door neighbor and some had about the same amount as him if not more like Asia and a funny looking man in a dress who bowed to him. Objects had it too like the tin over Miss Figg's fireplace or his house strangely enough even his necklace had a small amount. Harry knew this man right here had easily 5 times as much power as him, that man in a dress and Asia combine.

Harry stepped in front of Asia and called out "it was you who set up the barrier at the park." It was not a question they both it was him who did it.

Harry heard a feminine chuckle come from behind a tree and turned to it. "Seems you were not as well hidden as you thought if a child could find out it was you Valis." From behind the tree came a beautiful woman with a sinister smile on her face.

The now named Valis glared at her "shut up Anita." He snarled out.

Asia not understanding what was going on decided to ask "what's going on? Who are you?" She questioned.

Valis smiles "well you see little girl my partner and I here need to go get something from your church. But we can't do that if people see us. So we decided how about we get rid of the people that way no one will know we were there." His smile had turned into a full blown condescending smirk.

Asia still not understanding questioned further "Well how would you get everyone out of the church long enough for them not to see you?"

"Well we ran into that same issue and can you think of any ideas?" he pretended to ask. She opened her mouth to answer when.

"Kill them all" came from Harry. She turned to him in surprise. "That is what you are planning to do isn't it."

The man started clapping "well aren't you a smart cookie." He said with fake pride, "that is exactly what we are going to do."

Asia gasped "no."

"Oh yes." he cackled.

"Stop playing around and kill her I want the boy." Said Anita before vanishing. Harry looked around trying to find her when he heard a "boo" come from behind him. Turning around he felt a hand clasp around his neck lifting him off the ground. When she dropped him she cried out in pain and glared at him- wait no not at him he realized, but at his necklace. Knowing he had no chance to escape from her he grabbed his necklace and wrapped it around his hand and ran right at her. She laughed "wow you're a brave one aren't you." Before slapping him to the side Harry looked up and sees Valis messing around with Asia swinging his sword around her giving her a cut every time she moved. He then noticed Anita standing over him with a ball that was sparking with energy. He got angry he was going to die Asia was going to die. He pushed all his power into the cross enhancing its power before jumping up at Anita and trying to hit her. Normally this would at best give the devil in question a bad burn. But when the wards set up to protect Harry noticed he was endanger of dying and poured its power into Harry to get rid of the threat, Harry then put the power into the blow. To Harry's shock it worked. When Harry hit her she exploded the entire upper half of her body was gone.

Her partner hearing an explosion and noticed her power disappear. Having looked up he was expecting to see an exorcist to have killed her. But to his shock it was the boy standing there with his right hand out stretched covered in a black gauntlet with the lower half of her body in front of him. He snarled that was a sacred gear on the boy's arm and with an angry roar he sent a fireball at the kid and turned to finish the girl as she cried out to the boy in fear. He rolled his eyes in annoyance this had just gotten a lot harder. As he raised his sword to kill her he heard a cry coming from behind him and saw the boy not only running through the fire but when his right hand touched the fire it was absorbed into the gauntlet. Before he could he react the boy threw a punch with his right hand at his chest. Too slow to get out of the way he shifted so that his arm was hit instead of his chest. He gritted his teeth as his left arm was blown off. Lucky for him it seemed the brat used up all his energy in that last attack as he lift his only remaining arm to kill and brought it down.

* * *

Harry was confused when he threw the punch with his right arm a weird black gauntlet appeared right before he hit the woman and a torrent of fire erupted from his fist. Annihilating the upper half of her body but before he could move the man threw a fireball at him. He crossed his arms to shield his face when he noticed that whenever the flames touched him the gauntlet absorbed it. He turned towards Valis and held his right fist forward and ran towards Valis the flames parting or being absorbed as he passed. Before he knew it he was right in front of Valis but as he swung Valis shifted so instead of hitting his chest he hit his left arm. As the arm was obliterated Harry collapsed, out of energy as the man lifted his arm to finished Harry he drove his arm down with his sword in hand. Harry closed his eyes as he felt pain unlike anything he had ever felt before explode in his gut. His world was fading to black as he heard Asia scream his name and Valis laughing. When suddenly Valis' laughter change into a strangled gasp the last thing Harry saw before he passed out was a man in white holding a sword that was sticking out of Valis' chest.

* * *

Sullivan 'Sully' Drake was having a really bad day it started off a normal day till he found out 2 devils breached to protective barrier over the town and there was only one reason a devil would come here. They must have found out about the Excalibur fragment that was being hidden here while they upgraded the security on the cathedral where it normally was. They could only send him because otherwise the other factions would question why several high ranking exorcists would be at a small town church. He however was a mid-ranked exorcist that personally knew Sister Karen from his childhood thus no one would question why he was there. As he ran through town looking for any sign of the devils he felt a surge of magical energy coming from the other side of town. He left out an annoyed huff and took off running in the direction of the surge. He arrived just in time to see a young boy get stabbed in the stomach while the devil was laughing before sully was noticed he appeared behind the devil stabbing him in the back. Now that the threat was gone he took a closer look at the situation and noticed a few things the girl seemed to in shock and the corpse to the left that must have been the man's partner a woman from what he could guess but he wasn't sure not enough left to tell. He heard a strangled gasp come from the boy and realized he was still alive. That also snapped the girl out of her shock as she ran to the boy and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Please Harry don't leave me please don't go stay please" she begged to the dying boy as she held her hands over the wound something strange happened a green glow started to form around her hands and the wounds healing them. When the wounds finally closed the girl passed out. Sully blink then his higher brain functions kicked in and he realized she had a sacred gear then he notice the sun being reflected off the boy Harry's black gauntlet... Wait he did a double take, black gauntlet it took him all of 3 seconds realize what that meant. Both of them had sacred gears, he took a deep breath the threat may be gone but things just got so much more complicated. As he pick the boy up he noticed the remnants of a protective ward over the boy whatever it was it was powerful and did its job considering the state of the first body. He turned and picked up the girl deciding sense he did not know where the boy lived and the girl was from the church that he should take them there. Once he had them at the church he decided to ask around town to see if anyone knew where the boy lived. After asking around for a couple minutes a few people pointed him to #4 privet drive. Once he got there h noticed the same wards that were on the boy around the house and just like around the boy they were broken. He took a deep breath this was going to take a while. Stepping up to the door he knocked and waited for someone to answer. The person who answered was a large man with a mustache whose eyes lit up in annoyance when he saw him "can I help you?" he asked with a small glare.

"I hope so does a young boy with black hair green eyes and a scar on his forehead?" Sully asked despite already knowing the answer.

The man's glare hardened, "what did the boy do this time?" He grunted out.

Sully looked around noticing a few people peeking out through their windows, "I think it would be best to have this conversation inside sir?"

The man looked around and noticed all the people spy and reluctantly stepped out of the way "come in please." he said with great reluctance.

As he was led to the family room he noticed that there were no pictures of the boy, Harry he reminded himself in any of them. "I think it best if your wife is here as well."

"He nodded pet come in here please." A minute later a plain looking tall woman enter the room.

"what is it Vernon dear." she asked

"Petunia this man here," he gestured to sully, "said that there is something we need to hear about th- Harry." He corrected himself quickly but Sully noticed he was going to call Harry something else he noted with suspicion.

"I going to come right out and say this you're probably going to need to move."

"What why?" Vernon asked with anger.

"The wards that were protecting this family are gone they were destroyed in an attack by devils trying to kill a ward of the church." Sully informed them grimly.

"Devils" Vernon intoned, "they are real?" he asked looking scared wizards he could deal with devils were a whole different matter.

"Yes, I am an exorcist it is my job to kill stray devils."Sully informed them.

Petunia, who had been quiet till now piped up, "you said the wards are gone?" she inquired.

"Yes they fell after killing one of the devils." Sully answered wondering where she was going with this.

"Can they be put back up?"

"No, they can't they used up everything they had against the devils"

Her inquiring look then turned scathing "then take the boy, the only reason we kept him was because of the protection that was offered when we took him in." she spat out as if the thought of keeping the boy made her sick.

"But madam you can't be serious he is-" he started before she interrupted

"No get out right go and take his stuff with you" she walked out of room he heard a door open before closing a couple seconds later he heard another door open a couple minutes later she came back with a garbage bag full of stuff. He was furious, he would have done anything as a boy to have a family and these people got rid of theirs all because whatever they gained from taking him was gone. He stormed out of the house and did not calm down till he was almost at the church once there he told Sister Karen what happened at the Dursleys she too was angry. When asked what was going to happened the kids. Sully said that once he had reported this they would most likely be move to a safe location to train if they agree to be trained. As he went to go and rest he asked to be told when one of them woke up and with that he went to sleep.

It 2 o'clock the next day when Asia awoke as she looked around she wondered why she was in the infirmary and why her body was so sore when the previous day's events came back to her "Harry!" she cried out and started looking around for him. She heard a groan and her eyes landed on the bed next to her.

"I'm getting up Aunt Petunia." Harry was rubbing his head wondering why it hurt when he realized it was not his Aunt calling him but Asia as the previous day's events came back to him Asia was already out of bed running to him.

"You're ok! She cried and launched herself at him hugging him as tightly as she could. Harry hugged her back he did not know how long they stayed like but he didn't care she was safe. This was the scene that Sully walked into after being informed that they were awake. He walked down there to talk to them about what his superiors had told him.

He smiled when he saw them hugging he hated to break it up but he was happy to mess with them. "If you 2 are done we have important things to talk about then you can get back to your romance."

They both blushed bright red, "What the hell are talking old man!" Harry shouted while Asia just blushed some more mumbling romance.

"Not important, anyway kids you know those 2 things that attacked you well they were devils"

"Devils" Asia asked, "like from the bible?"

"Exactly" Sully nodded, "and these devils were trying to steal a very important sword that was being hidden in this church."

"What sword?" this time it was harry who asked.

"One of the 7 Excalibur." he stated.

Harry eyes shined, like any boy in England he knew what Excalibur was. "Wow really can I see it?" he started shooting off questions a mile a minute. Sully chuckled at the boy's reaction before Harry stopped "Wait 7, there are 7 Excaliburs?"

"Well originally there was only one but during the Great War it was shattered and later reforged into 7."

"Great war?" This time it was Asia who asked.

Sully took a deep breath and started explaining about the Great War about how after Lucifer was cast from heaven to the underworld. He became the first Devil and after that believing he could make better beings than God. He created the other devils starting with his 3 lieutenants Beelzebub Leviathan and Asmodeus and together they were the 4 Satans. They then created the 72 noble houses of the underworld. While that was happening some angels grew jealous of humanity and started to sin the first to fall was Azazel who fell for lust and with that hundreds of angels started to fall. Their wings turned from pure white to pitch black. No longer welcome in heaven or in places of worship. they went to the underworld to seek refuge but they were turned away as even if they fell from heaven they still held some of it power and soon tension between the 3 reached it breaking point and war erupted soon all factions were forced to take a side and when the dust settled the 4 Satans were dead, God retreated to heaven and the fallen angel returned to the land they won during the war all sides were crippled and so the leaders meet and made a treaty a pact of nonaggression. But tensions are still high and all three are always looking for ways to gain the upper hand over the others. As he finished his explanation he say

Harry looking considerate "you mentioned other factions?" he asked

"Yes all the gods of legend are real every single one though some may just be the same god with a different name understand." sully answered.

"But what does this have to do with any of us?"

"Well you see before God retreated to heaven he made several items to help humans defend themselves against evil. These are called sacred gears and both of you have one."

"Really," Harry shouted "how do we use it?"

"It takes time and effort but you must focus on drawing out the power within you." Sully informed them, "Now don't be disappointed if you don't get it right away."

Sully continued to talk but Harry had tuned him out focusing on drawing out his power. Reaching inside himself, he ignored his own power and felt around for that strange feeling got from the gauntlet. As Harry focused on drawing out the power of the sacred gear an image of black dragon appeared in his mind. The same dragon he always dreamed about Harry realized that this must his sacred gear and grabbed it pulling it out. When Harry opened his eyes he smirked as he looked at his right arm. On it was the gauntlet from yesterday, "Got it." Harry announced.

Sully looked over in shock he had heard it was easy to activate a sacred gear after it awakened but this was ridiculous. A couple minutes later Asia managed to summon hers. "Now all you need to do is practice." he informed them. He was impressed these kids were good. But then he saw the smirk on the kid's face and decided to beat the arrogance out of him right now before it had a chance to grow. "How bout we have a spar to see how well you can fight with that thing?" Sully requested knowing Harry would not refuse the chance to show off.

Just like he predicted Harry agreed. "Sure let's see how good you really are, old man." Harry answered fully expecting win.

An hour later Harry was rubbing his sore shoulder "I don't get it how did you win?" He asked not understanding how he lost with his new sacred gear.

"A sacred gear can only compensate for so much." Sully told him, "Skill can overcome that advantage fairly easily."

"But you have way more experience than me."

"Yes I do but you know what?" He asked "I'm only a mid class exorcist. There are over a 1,000 exorcists more powerful than me and thousands more beings stronger than them."

Harry paled at the thought of that. "But how did I beat those 2 devils then?" He wondered.

"You _had_ " he said with emphasis on had, "a set of powerful wards protecting you that did most of the work you were just a conduit of its power. Plus they broke after you were stabbed in the stomach."

Harry let out a sigh he guessed it would be too much to ask to get an instant power up like that. Stuff like that only happened in movies and cartoons. After Asia healed him Harry noticed Sully started to talk so he turned his focus to him.

"Harry I'm sorry to tell but once your Aunt found out the wards were broken she kick you out. You are now a ward of the church." Harry was in shock he could not believe it he knew his family hated him but to kick him out. No, he could believe it his family was that cruel if whatever they gained from keeping him was gone they'd kick him out as well. 'Fine' he thought 'I don't need them. It's not like I gained anything from staying in that house.'

"Harry are you alright?" Asia asked worried about him as he was being strangely quiet.

"Fine," he answered "that place was never a home to me to begin with."

Sully let out a sigh; it was a sad day when family turned their back on each other. "So," he started "Harry how would you like to be trained to fight against devils?" deciding to get straight to the point. "And Asia how would you like to help heal people?"

"What do mean be trained to fight devils?" Harry asked confused.

"I mean would you like to become an exorcist and Asia how would you like to become a nun and help people, both of you would learn magic?"

"But why" Asia asked.

"Because he answered my bosses think you would be great for it healing people would be a cinch with your sacred gear and Harry your sacred gear while I don't know what it is would be great for fighting devils."

Then it hit Harry the church did not care about them they just wanted their power. Harry was still considering accepting if only for the training they could offer him. But he wanted to see what Asia said first before deciding. Asia on the other hand was considering if she could really help people with her powers not suspicious in the slightest of why, perfectly willing to go with Sully. Sully seeing that they were thinking looked at them "you don't have to decide right now you have till the end of the week because that is when I go back to the Vatican."

As he got up to leave Harry called out to him, "The Vatican isn't that in Italy?" Harry asked.

"Yea it is." he answered with smile.

As Harry went to bed that night he went through his usual ritual of meditation to improve his control over magic as he went to sleep he saw in everything was the same as usual. That's when he noticed something was different he looked around trying to figure out what it was. As he turned around he saw what it was the black dragon that was always as sleep, it was no longer as sleep. Then it spoke, " **Brat we need to talk."**

* * *

 **AN:** **guest Ricky: True they would be weaker but I am making some of them more powerful manly powerful wizard**

 **Penny is Wise: Thank you.**

 **Iceland: she was not sent by either faction she only just found out about the supernatural this chapter.**

 **please review plus in need of beta**

 **Next chapter R ipples: we see the after effects of the attack and how it effects others.**


	4. Ripples

**As I said last chapter I post these as i finish them sometimes it might take a week other less than 2 days.**

* * *

It is said that a butterfly flapping its wing can cause a hurricane on the other side of the world. Well on the other side of world from harry Potter there lived a family of which the father was an exorcist who was transferring to England in a week. If all had gone as they were supposed to one of the devils that had attacked to church would have escaped causing them to call him back week early his daughter would have said goodbye to her best friend not seeing him again for another 8 years. But with the devil there dead there was no need to call him back. So he stayed informing his family the next day that he was being transferred to England in a few days. his daughter was notably upset that she had to leave her best friend and would not talk to him the rest of the day pretending he was not there walking right past him in the halls talking to her mom at the dinner table without so much as looking at him. He sighed if this is what she is like now he would hate to see what she will be like in her teenage years. The next day as Irina got ready to play with Issei she noticed she could not find any of her shorts "Mom," she called out, "where are my shorts?"

"In the wash." Came the reply from her mother.

"But what am I supposed to wear?" not seeing anything else that she could go outside with.

"What about that sun dress we got you last month." Her mom answered.

"But I can't play outside in that it's too girly" she complained.

"It's either that or wait until tomorrow sweetie,"

"Fine" then with great reluctance she slipped on the yellow dress and left to meet up with up with Issei.

Once she got there Issei noticed she was in a dress and looked at her closely before something seemed to click "You're a girl!" he shouted looking someone just told him it was the middle of winter. Irina blinked in surprise he did not know she was a girl she was about to laugh when she realized what that meant.

"Are you saying I look manly?" she glared Issei cowered under her glare, he backed up quickly.

"No I just thought you were a boy because you always wore shorts and hated girly things." Luckily for him she seemed to buy his excuse.

"Oh ok," she said brightly with a grin before suddenly looking like she was on the verge of crying.

Issei panicked not knowing how to deal with a crying girl. tentatively as if in fear he asked, "Um Irina are you alright?" She then let a small sob. "No, I just found I'm moving in a few days."

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was having a weird day first he found out his best friend was actually a girl and then he found out she was moving. But Issei was nothing if not stubborn he decided this morning he was going to have a great day today so he would. "Come let's go to the park then and have some fun." He said grabbing her hand and started to pull her in the direction of the park. All while having a silly smile on face. She let out a small giggle wiped away her tears. It was sunset when the 2 finally stopped playing started to walk home, all the other kids had already left so only the 2 of them remained. On the way home Issei noticed the street they normally took home was closed for construction so they went around it.

They were halfway home when a couple of mean looking men appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Well would you look at this, 2 lost little kids well now how 'bout we help you get home hmmm?" he asked.

Both Issei and Irina felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking at Irina. It reminded Issei of a starved dog he once saw on, hungry. "No thank you we can get home on our own." replied Irina before they both quickly started to walk away almost running when one of the men reached out grabbed Irina and pulled a knife.

"Now kid why don't you hurry on home before you get hurt, understood." Issei was on the verge of running when he heard Irina cry out as her arm was twisted as she tried to escape and saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"Let her go." he cried and ran at them swinging his arms. "Oh would you look at that we have ourselves a hero." Said the man with the knife before he lashed out and cut clean across the chest as he blink in shock he heard Irina cry his name as she was dragged away. Unknown to him those men had cut a vein in his shoulder and he would bleed out in a few hours if no one found his as he tried to crawl towards Irina he heard a voice call out. **"What would you do to survive?"**

"Anything" he responded not wanting to die.

" **Then give me your right arm and I shall give you the power to survive."** The voice commanded Issei was about to agree when he noticed that it did not say anything about saving Irina and he voiced his question. "What about Irina?" He asked "what will happen to her?"

" **Unfortunately you will not be able to save her?"** The voice answered him.

"But I have to she is my best friend." Issei responded refusing to give up.

" **Fine," The voice answered, "if you truly wish to save her then give me your heart and I will give you the power to save her."**

"Ok," Issei agreed, "take it if I can save her it will be worth it."

The voice chuckled. **"Fine then a deal has been struck. In exchange for your heart I shall give you the power to save your friend. Now prepare yourself because this will hurt."** Before Issei could respond he felt fire course thru his veins before reaching his heart and then as it touched his heart the pain doubled before disappearing just as fast. As Issei got up he noticed a red gauntlet on his left hand. He smiled it worked.

" **Go quickly boy, you do not have much time."**

Right he responded and ran towards the thugs with a roar. Hearing something, one of them turned around before being punched in the stomach by a metal fist. Hearing one of their own cry out in pain the turned around to see the kid from earlier running at the with a metal gauntlet over his left fist. The leader threw Irina to side and drew his knife. "This time I am going to make sure you stay down kid." He said before swinging his knife at the boy but he just brought his left hand up blocking the blow and hitting him in the stomach. As the other 2 saw their leader go down they each drew a weapon one pulled a knife like their bosses the other pulled out a small pipe as the ran at him Issei was starting to feel tired before a voice came from the gauntlet **(Boost)**

Suddenly Issei felt even stronger than before and he ran at the 2 punks taking the first one down with a single punch and the other with a kick to the stomach. After knocking them both out Issei turned to Irina and ran up to her. "Are you alright?" He asked looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine, but how did you do that? Where did that glove thingy come from?" she asked.

"Well I got this from a dra-." he started to answer before he felt really tired and suddenly he fell over unconscious. Irina rushed up to Issei looking him over for injuries. Finding nothing she ran to the nearest store to call home and the police to tell them what happened wisely leaving out the red gauntlet just saying that a couple of thugs tried to kidnap her and her friend got hurt stopping them.

As she waited for the police to show, Irina sat next to Issei holding his hand. When her parents finally showed up they were worried sick as all they had been told when they got there was that a couple of thugs had tried to kidnap their daughter and her friend had gotten hurt stopping them. They expected to maybe see one on the ground while the rest had gotten away and that they would be teenagers at that, not 4 full grown adults with weapons. When they saw their daughter they ran up to her looking her over for injuries finding nothing wrong they embraced her. Just happy their daughter was safe not caring about how it happened. It was then they noticed Issei was unconscious on the ground when Irina's father checked he calmed his daughter by telling her he was just exhausted and that a good night's worth of rest and he would be all better. After he carried Issei to the car he started to head to the Hyoudou house when his daughter asked him if Issei could sleep over after several minutes of begging and almost crying, he finally agreed to let Issei sleep over if his parents agreed. as soon as he agreed Irina brightened up smiling and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek "Thank you daddy." After that he was left with the distinct impression he had been played.

Once home he picked up the phone to call the Hyoudou's after a few rings someone picked "Moshi Moshi Soma how are you is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong Ishin, my daughter was just wondering if Issei could sleep over as he had already fallen asleep?" Soma asked.

Of course, you still have an extra set of his clothes there if I remember correctly." Issei's father responded.

"Yes we do, thank you have a nice night."

"Good night" and with that the conversation was over.

As Issei woke up he let out a small cry 'owww,' he thought, 'my everything hurts.' He let out a small groan as he tried to lift his left arm he noticed something holding it down when he looked he saw it was Irina. as he wondered how he was going to get his arm free Irina started to stir as she let out a small yawn she looked around before noticing that Issei was awake. "You're ok" she cried and gave him a bone crushing.

"Owww," He rasped out, "can't breathe Irina. need air."

She quickly pulled back "Sorry," she apologized before remembering something. "Issei what was that glove thing from yesterday and how come you don't have scratch on you? I saw that man's knife cut you."

"well I was given it by weird voice in my head." seeing the strange look she gave him he continued to explain " I was on the ground bleed when a voiced asked me if I want to live I said yes so it said give me your arm and I'll help you. but he did not mention you so I asked him and he said that if really wanted to save you I had to give him my heart and I said ok then it felt really hot and it hurt when it stopped I felt really strong then I beat up the bad guys" he finished with a grin.

 **(You're terrible at storytelling kid.)** came a voice from nowhere.

"Hey it's that voice from before, where are you?" he asked looking around.

 **(Look at your left hand kid.)** As Issei looked down he noticed a green glow coming from his left hand "wow cool, by the way Mr. Voice what's your name?" Issei asked.

 **(My name is Draig one of the heavenly dragons.)** Draig stated with pride evident in his voice.

"Hey Mr. Draig if you took Issei's heart how come it's still there?" Irina asked not understanding how that could work.

 **(His heart is gone,)** stated Draig, ignoring their shock he continued. **(But it has been replaced with the heart of a dragon.)**

"Does this mean I am dragon now?" He asked thinking of all the cool stuff he could do as a fire breathing dragon. Draig seeing his thoughts deadpanned at some of the things Issei was imagining.

 **(You are part dragon.)** answered Draig, **(you will be human in many regards but because of the fact your heart is draconic, that which pumps your blood throughout your body. it will be more so than normal I'd say about 10% dragon with the rest being human. You will have stronger skin normal knifes will not be able to cut you within a year you will also have a stronger resistance to fire, and be stronger faster and better overall. You may have claws but that's just my guess.)** Draig told them. Irina who had been wondering something for quite some time decided to voice her question. "Mr. Draig, how did you get inside Issei's body?" Irina asked curious to how a dragon got inside a small boy.

 **( Well something you need to know about me is that I am known as the red dragon emperor and the other heavenly dragon is known as the white dragon emperor is my rival the both of us have always fought to find out who is stronger but during the Great war when all other beings and factions had taken a side we refused and kept fighting eventual it started to interfere in the war killing thousands on each side. Soon all factions teamed up to take us down even heaven and the underworld had to work together. But it was not till the four devil kings and God worked together were they able to stop us even then they could not kill us as we were immortal so God took our souls and sealed us away into 2 special items he made called sacred gear which gave the wielder some of our power. I was sealed within the boosted gear which allowed my wielder to double their current power every 10 seconds. While my rival Albion was sealed within divine dividing allowing his to half the power of anything he touched and add it to his own.)** Draig finished.

But Issei still had one question, "What is a sacred gear Draig?"

 **(A sacred gear is an artifact magical power made by the God of the bible to aid humans because of this only humans or part humans can wield one. The powers they grant can be as simple as making your senses better to giving you with proper training the ability to kill a god. The sacred gears capable of killing gods are called Longinus there are 13 Longinus the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are one of these.)** After that he went silent having said his part. Issei and Irina spent the rest of the day playing around trying to cast magic spells, not that anything happened.

The next few days passed normally and before they knew it was time for Irina for as Issei stood outside her house he gave Irina hug before saying goodbye, "Bye Irina, call me as soon as you get to England" he told her.

"Don't worry about me Issei, when I get back I will a lot stronger than you." She told him with a smirk before getting into the car. As her parents started to drive away she suddenly cried out "wait I forgot to do something turn around please?" her parent reluctantly agreed turning around when they pulled back in Issei was just leaving Irina jumped out of the car "Issei wait." she called as he stopped to turn around she quickly ran up to him, "I almost forgot, thank you for giving your heart up for me." She said before she surprised him by grabbing him and pulling him close before kissing him right on the lips before he could react she pulled back ."Thank you." she whispered before running back into her car. As they drove off Issei put a hand to his lips as he was walking home he thought about the kiss it didn't leave his mind till that night, when Draig contacted him for the first time in days.

" **Kid, you better get a good night's rest because tomorrow we start your training"**

"Training," Issei asked, "why would I start training?"

" **You remember those thugs that tried to take Irina away; well others are going to try. When you were in her house I sensed a holy sword and since her father works for the church that means he must be an exorcist so she will most likely become one as well or be targeted because of that. So the question is do you wish to protect her or will you do nothing?"** questioned Draig.

"I will protect her." Issei stated with determination in his voice.

Draig chuckled **"Good because tomorrow we start you training."**

* * *

 **AN: i have permission from SS3KYUBBIGOHAN to use the sacrifice your heart to Draig to save Irina. If you don't know who he is check him out he is an amazing writer who inspired me to write whether or not that's a good thing is debatable**

 **Vangran: would you consider being my beta. also yes I know it is killer on the eyes**

 **next time: Ripples part 2** **we see the effect Harry's disappearance has on the wizarding world and we see harry finally confront the black Dragon**

 **Read and review please**


	5. Ripples Part 2

**I have a writing method one chapter of this one chapter of my other story I will keep to that.**

I **t helps keep my mind from going all mushy in a story and keep it from getting dull.**

* * *

" **Brat we need to talk."** as harry gazed up at the dragon he could not help but stare in awe as he saw it's full size it was massive 3 stories tall and 150 meters long . Its scales as black as night and its eyes as red as blood. With teeth that could rip through steel with ease and claws that would shred anything. He saw why dragons were such feared creatures.

"About what sir?" He asked still a bit in awe of the dragon.

" **First you need to grow a spine, you are a vessel to the dragon lord of fire Alduin you don't show respect to anyone one who has not earned it."** It growled out clearly annoyed at the thought of his vessel bowing before anyone. **"Second we need to talk about your powers and how they work at least the basics because I am not having a weak vessel and I don't have time to waste with you figuring it out on your own. you have a one of a kind borderline Longinus sacred gear I am the only type of my sacred gear in the world much like a Longinus unlike a Longinus my wielders have to work for their power and it is not just handed to them on a silver platter, understood."** he stated clearly hating the thought of just being handed power and not having to earn it. Harry nodded at that he would not feel like he gained anything if his powers came to him with ease. " **Good, now sacred gears adapt to their wielders trying to be the best for any given fight when yours awoken it became a subspecies of the original gauntlet allowing you to passively absorb the surrounding energy to add it to your fire. Normally this will do nothing but if you are holding a holy item your fire would gain a holy factor. Now I will be helping you train but you must answer me this if someone tried to take Asia away from you what would you do?"** The dragon asked with a strange edge to its voice.

Harry snarled at the thought of Asia being taken away from him. "I would tear them apart Asia is mine no one will take her away from me." Alduin smirked unknown to most was that sacred gears with sentient beings in them could manipulate what their wielder said making them tell the truth if they could catch them unaware. **"Good, you are a dragon no one will take you treasures from you without one hell of a fight. Now the church offered to take you in and train you what do you think of their offer?"** it asked he needed to see how foolish his vessel was.

"They don't care about me or Asia if we did not have our powers they would drop us in a heartbeat without looking back."

" **Good, you are smart not to trust them they don't care about either of you they would toss you out in second to cover their own ass."** Alduin informed him glad he did not have a foolish vessel.

"So I shouldn't join them?" The wizard asked.

The dragon snorted **"Of course you should join them just because they will betray you does not mean you shouldn't take advantage of such an opportunity. You will be far better trained with them then on your own, they have access to resources you could only dream of."** Harry nodded in understanding nothing was gained nor lost by remaining here, but there was much more to gained then lost if he went to the church.

" **Now be gone I grow tired of talking."** The dragon ordered before

Harry felt himself drift off to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up to find Asia gone after calming himself down he went wandering around finding her in the kitchen helping Sister Karen with breakfast. Looking up Asia saw him standing at the door "Good morning Harry if you would just wait a couple minutes then breakfast will be done." She informed him with a smile.

Asia was an amazingly kind person that she would be out of bed helping with breakfast despite the fact she was still injured was not surprising. But that was not why he was here. "Asia can we talk?" He asked with a serious look. Upon seeing the look on his face any protests she might have had died in her throat she nodded and followed. Once they were back in the infirmary Harry looked at her and asked, "Do want to go with Sully?" Not bothering to beat around the bush.

She nodded "I could really help people and I would be serving God, but I don't want to leave you." She said clearly confused about what she should do.

"If you really want to go then I will go with you." Harry told her with a smile. "Really, you would do that for me. But why?" she asked not understanding why he would do something that made him uncomfortable for her.

"Because you my best friend and l will not let you be taken away from me." Harry informed her. She smiled Harry was always so nice to her. She did not understand why other kids did not like him.

It was dinner time when they saw Sully again and both had made their decision they would join the church.

"Are you sure about this it won't be all fun and games." He told them wanting them to know exactly what they were getting into when they both nodded, he sighed "Ok, well get ready we are leaving tomorrow." The next day he was packing up his stuff to leave he sighed ,he seemed to be doing that a lot recently, according to his superiors he was to train the boy in how to fight as the boy knew him as the man who saved his and his friends lives and was more likely to bond with him. He did not like manipulating a kid like that, but better him than someone else. "Hey old man come on, you can't be that slow in your old age." He rolled his eyes and responded "still young enough beat you kid."

As they left for the airport both Harry and Asia were jumping around trying to see everything in sight Sully chuckled despite how old the kid acted he was still just that a kid. Once they had boarded the plane Harry and Asia's face were glued to the window looking at the ground below when they finally landed both of them were asleep he woke Harry up and started to carry Asia to the taxi once there he set Asia in the back seat with Harry sitting next to her once they were seated he put the luggage into the trunk and got into the car. Once in there he smiled at the scene Asia was asleep with her head on Harry's chest while Harry was hugging her, hold her close to him it was a touching moment. With a smirk he took a picture, he was so going to mock the kid about this later. As they pulled up to the cathedral where they were going to be living for the next few years he decided that he should let them sleep after all tomorrow Harry's training began and he was not going easy on him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day it started great he had just help broker peace between two nations that were on the brink of war. But the problem was that during these sessions you are not allowed any magical items or any weapons to make sure nothing happens as people had been assassinated in the past. Normally this would not be a problem as he would be told if anything major came up but he had spent the last 3 days in a closed session trying to stop either side from declaring war and with the ring tied to the wards at #4 privet drive put in a box for safe keeping he did not find out that the wards had fallen there till they were already gone. When he called Severus and Minerva to meet him there when they got there they saw nothing out of place. He had been half expecting the entire neighborhood to be on fire. When he had asked Arabella why she did not try and contact him. She said that she was in the hospital because she broke her leg. Walking swiftly up to the door of the house he knocked up on the door and waited for it to be answered.

When it opened it was the boy's Aunt who did so and a quick spell confirmed that it was her. "Hello can we he- what do you want?" her greeting had started warm but upon seeing who it was her voice turned cold.

"May we come in Petunia; after all we would not want to make a scene?" He said his voice holding a sharp edge. realizing they would not go away she reluctantly stepped aside letting them in.

As they walked in Snape gave a sneer "so good to see you again Tuney."

She glared right back at him. "Sev is that you? I almost don't recognize you without a limp and raggedy clothes." she said voice full of venom.

Dumbledore gave a small smile, "Now, now we are just here to make sure everything is alright as according to my scans the wards are gone and we wanted to make sure nothing is wrong." He told her with his usual grandfatherly tone.

"Well that's most likely because the boy is gone." She told him with a smirk. "If you want to find him good luck."

Dumbledore's kind eyes turned cold as ice "what did you do?"

"The wards fell and according to the man they could not be set back up." She told him quickly, feeling an invisible pressure push down on her.

"What man?" he asked scared that someone may have taken Harry.

"He called himself an exorcist said something about 2 devils attacking and trying to kill him and how the wards fell when the boy killed them."

"Why did you not wait for me to confirm this?" He did not yell but everyone could feel the weight behind each word. "For all you knew the man was trying to kill you and Harry."

"He did not even know Harry's name when he showed up and was just telling us we should move because the wards had fallen."

That put his heart at ease a death eater would not go as far as to pretend not to know Harry's name. But then the other thing she said caught up with him. "Did you say devils?" he asked.

"Yes he called himself an exorcist and that when they were trying to kill his harlot of a best friend and the freak somehow managed to kill them and that the protections you set up had fallen after that I did not care what he said I threw the boy's stuff at him and told him to get out and never come back."

"You foolish girl!" He nearly shouted. "The wards would have reestablished themselves if you had not kick Harry out." Her eyes widened

"What are talking about you old coot he said they could not be put back up?"

"Normally this would be true but these wards are special so long as he lived here and called this place home nothing would be able to harm him. They would have fixed themselves nothing short of his death or his 17th birthday would have caused them to truly fall." Then Dumbledore dropped all pretenses of being polite and without her knowing entered her mind when she made eye contact. What he saw disgusted him, Harry had spent years living under the stairs and was punished every time he did better than Dudley and he saw that his uncle tried to hurt him many times and only the wards stopped him. He also saw the harlot she mentioned and in all his years he never seen a kinder soul the girl helped everyone with anything just because they needed help, helping people truly made her happy he let out a smile at least he had a good friend. He sighed if Harry went to the church willingly then there was nothing he could do they had an old treaty with the church. Harry was lost to them for now he would have to inform the ministry. He also as much as he hated to do it would have to protect the Dursleys from the back lash.

* * *

 _ **Boy-who-lived joins the church**_

 _ **In a shocking turn of events headmaster Dumbledore informs the Wizarding World that their savior is now gone according to him the boy and his friend were attacked by Devils instead of running the boy stayed and bravely fought against them. The reports by the Auror department the same power which was there was at the Potter residence the night of he-who-must-not-be-named attack did the same power defeat the creatures that attacked him as the dark lord. After the attack our heroes family finding out that he had been attack decided to send him to the church where they believed he would be better protected against more attacks by the Devils. More on Devils on page 8. More on the church on page 7.**_

Dumbledore let out a sigh it seemed his attempt to protect the Dursleys worked because they were while seen as fools were also seen as good people who tried to protect their nephew. When Harry turn 11 he would get a Hogwarts letter till then he could not touch him.

* * *

 **AN: wow this just gets easier as time goes on it used to take me 2 days to get a chapter half this size out now less than 12 hours.**

 **The Man: thank you for reviewing.**

 **Vangran: I don't think you do anything else.**

 **Alduin appearance and name is all that will be from skyrim plus a sword. also alduin can not control harry's mind. it was a he did not know how to defend against a basic mental trick. don't worry that won't happen again.**

 **Next Time: Training and Swords; Harry begins training and a time skip of 2 years **


	6. The Years Between

**I know nothing about how nuns are trained so I apologies in advance for any mistakes on that.**

* * *

The morning after they landed in Italy Harry woke up in an unfamiliar location with Asia curled up next to him. He tried to slip out of Asia's grip but she just held him tighter. When she finally woke up an hour later she blushed and mumbles something about being cold and him being warm. Which was true, they found out after Harry's sacred gear awoken that his body temp shot through the roof from a normal 98.6 °F (37°C) to a high 107 °F (40°C) at first worried they eventually found out that it was normal as he never showed any other signs of being sick so they assumed that it was a side effect of his sacred gear and left it at that.

Getting up to eat they saw a older woman about 50 years old sitting at the table with Sully talking about something he could not hear once they entered the room Sully's gaze turned to him and he smiled "seems like the lovebirds have woken up." Harry glared "We are not lovebirds." he stated before Sully reached inside his coat and pulled out a picture and with a grin he asked "Then what do you call this then?" he said with his hand holding out the  
picture. Grabbing it both Harry and Asia looked at it blushing; it was a picture of Asia lying down on Harry's chest with his arms around her.  
Harry acted quickly and tore the picture to shreds he shot a victorious grin at him before Sully grinned right back and pulled several more copies of the same picture along with several different ones "I made a LOT of copies."

The old woman who been quite till now let out a laugh. "You haven't changed a bit Sully. Still annoying people with your presence."

Sully sent her a look. "At least I'm not some sadistic old woman who enjoys torturing small children how you became a nun I'll never know." He said with a small smile showing he meant none of it.

"Excuse me," Asia piped up meekly on noticing the old woman. "but why are you here?"

The woman smiled kindly "I am here to take you to the church to learn how to be a nun."

Asia's eyes lit up "Really?"

"Yes, once you eat we will be going." she informed her.

But Asia stopped and grabbed Harry's arm "You mean I'm not going to be with Harry?" she asked tightening her grip on him.

"Don't worry you will be able to see him." she told her, understanding that she did not want to be alone in a strange place. After hearing this she loosed her grip but did not let go.

"You should eat too." recommended Sully "as soon as you're done we begin you training and it won't be easy."

* * *

 _ **3 years later Harry age 10**_  
Sully had not lied Harry came home every day sore barely able to move often times Asia had to heal him. Sully said it was good practice for her powers personally Harry believed he enjoyed torturing him. He got to see Asia at least once a week though at first once a couple of weeks past and they tried coming up with excuses for why she could not see him but he just snuck in or walked past them. Harry did not like people trying to separate him from Asia he could tell they did not want them to be able to rely on anyone but the church and them being able to rely on each other put a kink in that plan. Though Harry didn't care as he told Alduin anyone that tried to take Asia away from him he would destroy.

Harry's training had been difficult whenever he got too much of bloated head Sully quickly beat it out of him and when Harry finally started to  
win their fights. Sully had decided it was time for him to learn how to wield a Weapon. When Sully had taken him to pick what kind of weapon he wanted to use he was pleasantly surprised to see Harry pick a weapon he would actually be able to use, not what looked the coolest like most people did. Unknown to Sully Harry was going to do just that but Alduin stepped in and told him that he would pick what sword Harry would use as he clearly had no idea on how to pick a weapon he told Harry to pick up the xiphos when Harry asked what that was Alduin sighed and told him it was the short sword that was almost half his height. Harry would spend the next 2 years learning how to use the sword while he seemed to have a natural knack for the sword he was no prodigy. However the advantage Harry had was his magic most sword users didn't know magic. Harry on the other hand knew plenty of magic as with Alduin teaching him the basics and the books at the church he quickly became an adept magic user. But according to Sully he was only a mid class with no experience and any mid-class exorcist could beat him in a fight.

They learned his sacred gear was called the Ebony Gauntlet and the title that came with it was the Black Dragon Lord. Harry thought it was amazing but after 2 years Sully finally decided that he was old enough to get a sword of his own. He was being taken to the Vatican armory it was a place where regular exorcist could go and pick up a weapon nothing to special just a normal holy sword. Walking through the halls of the weapons chamber looking for a sword that would fit him he saw one and was about to grab it when Alduin spoke up " **Not that one keep walking."** He ordered as Harry listened to him. While he did wonder why Alduin always did what benefited himself the most and what benefits Harry benefits him. Finally after going into a section so far back that there was dust everywhere Alduin finally told him to stop. " **Third one to left of the spear."** As Harry grasped the sword he notice that it felt familiar, similar to his gauntlet Alduin chuckled " **So you noticed. That sword is made out of dragon steel [1] but other than that there is nothing special. To anyone but you it is a normal if tougher than usual sword with no magical properties and because dragon steel is too magically resistant to enchant it is useless to any but you."**

"Why anyone but me?" One of the first things beaten into his head by both Alduin and Sully was that there was nothing special about him when it came to fighting he was above average, a prodigy but any skilled magical being above mid-class would destroy him in a fight and that he had to work to get strong that there were no short cuts.

" **Because this sword was forged in my fire. You will never find a weapon that can handle your fire better, that can channel your magic better. It will not make you more powerful but it will help you refine your skills."**

Grabbing the sword Harry walked towards the door before he crossed over he asked Alduin one question "What's the sword's name?"

" **Nightingale."** The dragon stated.

* * *

Sully looked over the sword curiously it was finely made that was for sure it had three metal feathers at the bottom with a normal looking grip the pommel had a bird on it with its wings spread out as if the fly. The blade itself looked fairly normal as well similar to an English short sword it was well made, extremely so but that was all there was to it, it had no enchantments of any kind, hell it didn't even have a holy factor. He looked up to Harry "Are you sure this is the blade you want? Once you take this I'm not coming back just because you don't like it." He told Harry wanting to make sure if he was serious. However Harry just nodded "Yes, it's exactly the sword I want. It's perfect for me." Sully was starting to wonder if his constant speeches on how magic can't fix every problem may have caused him to deem it useless. Oh well he shrugged not his problem the kid would learn. Heading back to the house where they stayed Harry was pleasantly surprised to see Asia waiting there for him as Asia ran up to hug him he hugged her back. Sully gave a sad smile the kids' feelings for one another were obvious even if they would not see it. But the church would never allow it she was a nun she would be kicked out for doing such a thing and Harry would hate himself for it. Sully was under no illusions that Harry saw the church as anything but a means to an end he would only stay so long as Asia did if she left he was gone as well.

"Harry get ready." Called Sully early one morning from his room. It had been a week since Harry got his sword and Alduin was right his magic flowed through it amazingly well. However it was his fire that shock him he always had to coax his fire out to cover a weapon and even then it would normal melt fairly quickly, but now it rushed on to the blade with barely any effort on his part.

Harry snapped himself out of his thoughts "why?" he asked he thought he had the day to relax.

Sully walked into the room with a smile "We have a mission." Harry's face lit up at hearing that he had wanted to go on a mission for years but Sully always said he was too young to go on one. Harry jumped up and started packing one of the things Sully taught him was what to pack when you go on missions as most over packed, under packed or packed the wrong things. Seeing Harry running around throwing things into his bag Sully chuckled 'Kids doing better than I did when I got ready for my first mission.' Looking back he saw Harry stop and start running down the stairs as he heard a door open he called out to Harry "Where are you going?"

Harry turned around and shouted to him "To say goodbye to Asia."

Running to the church where Asia lived Harry ran through the halls before coming upon her room he walked in and shook her awake rubbing her eyes Asia let out a small yawn "mmmhh wha 'arry" she mumbled out still mostly asleep.

Harry was so excited that he said it all in one breath "imgoingonamissionfinallyis'ntthatgreat." Asia just looked confused still in the process of waking up. So Harry took a deep breath and said more slowly "I'm going on a mission isn't that great."

As he finished saying that Asia hugged him tightly and shook her head in denial "No, you're not going it's too dangerous." As Harry tried to get out of her grip she just held him tighter. 'for such a small little thing she has one hell of a grip.' Harry thought struggling to get free.

"Asia let go of me." He commanded

"Never" she said shaking her head "if I do, you'll leave and will get hurt."

* * *

It took an hour of talking to convince her to let go Sully showed up halfway through to see what was taking him so long and just started laughing once he saw the predicament he was in. After finally getting free Harry glared at the man "Thanks for the help." He said sarcastically fuming at how Sully stood there and laughed, he wasn't surprised but he was still annoyed.

Sully just grinned "It was my pleasure and you should be thankful I packed for you." He told the wizard holding a bag in the air. Grabbing it Harry made to leave before Asia grabbed his hand "Please be careful." she begged him once he nodded she let go.

According to Sully the mission was a simple one go into a forest and deal with the 2-3 Minotaur in there. Based on what he read and was told by Sully that Minotaur are dangerous mainly because of their physical strength and that magic was the fastest way to deal with them. This was a great first mission for Harry as a lot of his skills laid magic if not in the traditional sense. Wandering through the forest Harry looked around for any trace of a Minotaur the good news is that it would not be difficult for them to find the beasts as they are very prideful and find any creatures wandering in their territory an insult. 'Finally found something.' The mage thought looking down at the giant hoof print. Activating the communication spell he called Sully "I found the Minotaur. I'm going on ahead."

"Fine, but do not attack until I get there just scope it out and tell me how many of them there are." Was the response he got from Sully. That was his favorite thing about him he did not coddle Harry but he didn't throw him to the dogs either.

Following the tracks he wandered through the underbrush before coming on a large cave. Sneaking in he proceeded with caution one wrong move and he'd be screwed looking around he saw a ledge that overlooked the main cavern getting to the top he put a hand to his mouth when he saw the remnants of the hikers and rangers. 'Oh shit' he thought cursing that was a lot more than 2 or 3 minotaur it was more like 2-3 dozen Minotaur calling Sully he told him this.

"Damn this is bullshit no way they could miss that many, someone either messed with the report or did not do their job. My money's on the second one the guy who scooped this out is a notorious slacker figures he would make a mistake on this." He took a deep breath before exhaling "Listen kid don't move stay there and stay quiet!" hearing what sounded like guns going off Harry turned around and saw 2 minotaur running towards him. cursing the sacred gear user jumped to left barely avoiding the beasts pulling his sword out he sliced into the nearest minotaur killing it before being hit by the others club sending him flying into a wall.

"Bit late for that old man better hurry it up." Jumping up he parried a blow from the club shaking his arms he noticed they felt a bit numb 'Note to self don't do THAT again.' He ducked under the next swing and brought his sword up hoping to taking off the creature's arm but all he did was give it a bad cut remembering what sully told him about them being vulnerable to magic he jumped back before sending several fireballs at the monster. It batted away half before being overwhelmed and being engulfed in fire Harry let out a sigh of relief once the fire cleared and the Minotaur laid dead on the ground.

As he tried to sneak out he saw several more Minotaur coming up top he swore it seem that his fight with the others drew their attention. seeing one step forward while the rest formed a circle he let out a smirk he could deal with at least half before he could not fight any more if they attacked one by one and Sully would be here soon as he sized his opponent up he saw that it wore a small amount of armor not much but enough to identify as leader. Holding his sword out he let his flames cover it seeing this the Minotaur took the battle axe off it back, roared and charged him. knowing that trying to take it's attack head on was suicide he rolled to the left and tried to take its arm off but he was blocked by the axe 'Of course it knows how to fight it would not be fair if it was just a mindless brute' trying again he was blocked once more before following up with a flaming kick to the head causing it stumbling back smirking when he saw he took a horn off. The monster let out a roar of rage and rushed him trying to take his head off. Dodging it strikes Harry saw what little intelligence it had was consumed by rage. Coming up with a plan he led the minotaur to the edge of the circle waiting for it to take a swing at him he jumped over the minotaur with him having jumped the other minotaur to the hit in his place killing 3 of the landing he took his sword and stabbed it in the back killing it.

Almost letting out a sigh of relief he dodged at the last second looking at the Minotaur that attacked him he saw the others rushing him as well. It seemed with their leader dead and him having killed 3 others in the process they decided to cut their losses and just kill him. sending a huge burst of fire forming a wall he ran deeper into the cavern looking around for something to use he saw a lighter and can of hairspray he grabbed them and lit the hairspray on fire absorbing it to replenish his reserves he frowned when he realized that he was still only at half power.

Climbing on top of pillar nearest to the entrance he waited for the first few to enter seeing six rush in he sent a massive burst of flames at them before jumping down on the nearest one hoping to catch it by surprise. Now while any exorcist with experience will tell you that 85% percent of the magical creatures they hunt have enhanced senses and will sniff you out a mile away. But Harry despite his skill was very inexperienced so he was shocked when the minotaur turned around and swung at him knocking him out of the air and while he may he still taken its arm off it was about to take his head off. laying there he saw the minotaur come at him with one last act of defiance he brought his gauntlet up and sent a burst of fire at it killing the monster but he knew the others would kill him. He may have killed a dozen but there was still another dozen to deal with. falling into sweet embrace of unconsciousness he heard a massive roar before finally succumbing to his injures.

* * *

Sitting up with a gasp Harry looked around to see where he was seeing Sully sitting next to him he let out a relieved sigh that meant he was safe. "You okay kid? You took quite the hit to noggin and I don't think you can afford to lose the brain cells." the middle aged man joked trying to lighten the mood.

Harry frowned "What happened?" he asked last thing he remembers was killing the Minotaur and hearing a roar then nothing.

"You did good kid, managed to take out half before I got there. I managed to take the few by surprise as they were looking for you did not even notice me until it was too late, found you out cold in the cavern with a couple of dead minotaur around you." the elder man told him before continuing " The guy who gave us bad information has been severely punished. After all can't have people thinking we don't have good information networks could get us into a lot of trouble with the other factions."

He smiled at that good dumbass deserves it nearly got him killed. Getting up he started to get dressed as he did he saw next to his sword was the Minotaur horn he cut off from the leader. Walking up to it he picked it up and inspected it. It was about the length of dagger while being twice as wide flipping it in his hand a couple of times he put it into his bag thinking it would make a cool souvenir.

"Come on kid let's go otherwise you girlfriend is going to get worried."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Sully chuckled that never failed to get a reaction out of him.

"Oomph" Harry grunted as Asia tackled him in a hug before looking him over for injuries.

When she touched his ribs he winced, "What happen? Where does it hurt? Are you ok?" She fired off rapidly as she activated her twilight healing when she realized the full extent of his injures her eyes narrowed and she turn to Sully with a frown.

"You said this was going to be a simple mission." She was worried if this was a simple mission what would happen on the more dangerous ones.

"it was supposed to be," He defended " but it turns out that the agent in the area gave us bad info and did not do his job properly."

Asia's frown disappeared and she turned her attention back her patient. As she healed him they heard a tapping at the window.

As Sully walked over he saw it was a barn owl of all things with a letter tied to its leg opening the window he took the letter from its carrier "what," He joked as he untied the letter "all the carrier pigeons busy?" Reading the front of the letter his eyes narrowed "Harry it is for you." Placing it on the table Harry carefully examined the letter casting several detection spells on it to make sure it was not a trap. Once he had confirmed it was safe he picked it up and read it.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**  
 **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**  
 **Dear Mr. Potter,**  
 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**  
 **Yours sincerely,**  
 **Minerva McGonagall**  
 **Deputy Headmistress**  
 **Second page**  
 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**  
 **UNIFORM**  
 **First-year students will require:**  
 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**  
 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**  
 **COURSE BOOKS**  
 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**  
 **by Miranda Goshawk**  
 **A History of Magic**  
 **by Bathilda Bagshot**  
 **Magical Theory**  
 **by Adalbert Waffling**  
 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**  
 **by Emeric Switch**  
 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**  
 **by Phyllida Spore**  
 **Magical Drafts and Potions**  
 **by Arsenius Jigger**  
 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**  
 **by Newt Scamander**  
 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**  
 **by Quentin Trimble**  
 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
 **1 wand**  
 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
 **1 set glass or crystal phials**  
 **1 telescope**  
 **1 set brass scales**  
 **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**  
 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**  
 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**  
 **Yours sincerely,**  
 **Minerva McGonagall**

Harry turned to Sully "Any idea if this is legit?" He asked.

"Nope, but I will check." He answered before walking out of the room.

It was 2 hours later when he returned "School checks out it is based in Scotland teaches young witches and wizards how to use their magic."

"So what it's a school for magicians?" Harry asked skeptical he had met quite a few magicians and not one had mentioned a school in Scotland.

"No wizards, there is a difference I asked." Sully informed him "Apparently wizarding magic is more versatile while magicians magic is more powerful."

"So what, me and Asia go to Hogwarts now?" He grumbled not liking the idea of someone else controlling his life.

"Actually if Asia was going to invited she would have been before you as she is older than you. Other than that it's your choice whether or not you go." Sully told him before asking. "So are you going to go?" He asked as if he did not know the answer there was not a chance in hell Harry was going to go if Asia wasn't going.

"No." was all he said before getting up and grabbing a pen from the table. Walking back he picked up the letter flipped it over and scribbled a quick response. Going up the owl that was still sitting there he tied the letter to the bird claw. Seeing that its purpose had been fulfilled the bird flew back to its master.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall liked to consider herself a reasonable person but as she was going thru paperwork which mainly consisted of acceptance letter as term had yet to start. She saw another owl fly in with an acceptance letter she took the letter before dismissing the bird reading the address on it her eyes widened when she read the name on it Harry Potter was name that had save the wizarding world but had also nearly gotten Dumbledore removed from most of his positions as many of his enemies tried to use the Boy-Who-Lived as an example of how he was out of his prime and that he should retire before someone got killed. Luckily his supporters respond just as fast stating that his wards were so powerful that they managed protect him when he was half a mile away from the source. Using it as an example that he was just as powerful as ever. In the end that plan backfired on them as people saw Dumbledore as more powerful than ever as he managed to keep 2 high class magical beings on par with an inner circle death eater from hurting him despite the fact that the wards only passively defended against such threats. Reading the letter she blinked and read it again checking the charm to make sure that it was Harry potter who got the letter and responded she reread it one more time. All that was written were three simple words, 'No thank you.'

The Boy-Who-Lived not coming to Hogwarts preposterous it would be a scandal never seen before. It would be the greatest shame that they had in centuries. Not since the last heir of Ravenclaw **{2}** was killed on campus had such a shame happened. So yes she believed she was perfectly reasonable in marching up the stairs to the Headmaster's office despite the fact he was in the middle of a meeting with the Minister. the Minister Cornelius Fudge was a portly little man, with rumpled grey hair and his lime green bowler hat in hand. "Headmaster, may we talk in private." She growled out in a tone that said obey or die.

The Minister gulped and prepared to leave before he caught sight of what she was holding in her hand now he was not the smartest person around but he had seen enough Hogwarts letters to recognize one on sight. As he peered closer he paled it was the letter of Harry Potter and if Minerva was mad because of this it could be nothing good.

"Of course Minerva" Dumbledore responded before turn to the minister. "We will have to continue at a later time Cornelius, I do apologize."

But Cornelius was having none of it his predecessor had made the mistake of trusting Dumbledore on such matters and while she was not impeached she was not reelected either. "Dumbledore I must insist that I stay I am no fool and if that letter has something to do with Harry Potter I demand to be involved." Fudge objected to being forced out.

Dumbledore sighed "Fine Cornelius. Now Minerva you were saying?" He asked turning to the female professor.

"Harry Potter has refused to come to Hogwarts." She stated. Dumbledore frowned he assumed this might happen when the church took him in. while wizards did not have any qualms with them it was rare a member of the church went to a wizarding school as most would be taught by the church itself. Fudge on the other hand was panicking the public would vilify them if word got out that the Boy-Who-Lived decided not to come to Hogwarts. When he took this job he thought it was going to be fairly easy nothing major sign a few documents here accept a 'donation' there and that was it live a normal happy life. But this, this would ruin him. He turned to Dumbledore "What do we do? We will be ruined if word of this gets out." He begged hoping that Dumbledore as always would have a solution. But he had no such luck.

"What can we do? It is his choice, if he does not want to go there is nothing we can do to change that." Dumbledore said remorsefully, he was honestly sad that the child would not come but he would not do anything to force the boy to change his mind. It is his choice and he would be damned if he forced him to do something against his will just to satisfy some bureaucrats.

Suddenly Fudge sat up "We could visit him. Convince him to come, that it would be in his benefit to go to Hogwarts. Show some magic plenty of children would jump for the chance to learn magic."

Dumbledore and McGonagall raised an eyebrow it seems the old proverb was true even a broken clock was right twice a day. That was a fairly good idea, after all they were sure they could convince him to come to Hogwarts. Getting up the Minister prepared to leave "Shall we visit him on say…" he said looking thru a couple of papers he had. "next Monday?" He asked turning to the pair of professors.

"That sound great Minister have a pleasant day." Dumbledore smiled at him before he vanished if a flash of green fire. as soon as he was gone he sigh something told him letting Cornelius come along would come back to bite him.

* * *

The following Monday Harry was sitting on the couch relaxing after another hard day of training. Apparently Sully had taken it as a personal insult that his student had to be saved regardless of the circumstances and as such had double up on his training. Asia was sitting right next to him dozing off she recently been getting many more people to heal where before she got maybe 10 people a week now she got more than 30 at least. Hearing a doorbell ring woke Asia up. Rubbing her eyes she let out a yawn before stretching.

While Asia was waking up Harry had gotten up and walked to the door. As he got near his eyes narrowed a benefit of the subspecies of his gauntlet was that he could sense changes in magic of area's he was familiar with. Preparing himself for a fight he opened the door what he saw there made him blink he rubbed his eyes. Looking again nope still there. There were 3 strangely dressed people standing there one was a color blind old man that looked like how one would expect merlin to look, dressed in what seemed to be robes with- were those birds moving yes, yes they were. He sighed before looking to the person next to him it was a stern looking woman who reminded of some of the more serious nuns dressed in dark forest green robes. Next there was the most normal looking of them a portly man with greying hair with a suit and green bowler hat. "May I help you?" He asked giving up on trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yes," The color blind man answered. "We are representatives of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I am the headmaster Albus Dumbledore and we would like to talk with you about your admittance to the school. Way we come in?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye and a grandfatherly smile on his face.

"There is nothing to talk about I am not going to your school goodbye." With that he made to close the door.

However before he could he found the stern looking woman spoke up "Mr. Potter if it is you do not believe in magic we can show-." She began before being cut off

"I know perfectly well that magic is real I just do not wish to go to your school." Emphasizing his point he turned around and used magic to slam the door shut and went back inside.

Minerva looked on in shock 'How rude!' she thought ignoring the fact that she showed up on his doorstep unannounced with no care for his own personal plans and expected him to conform to them. Dumbledore on the other hand more pensive he saw what Mr. Potter he also noticed the powerful ward surrounding the place nothing to write home about but certainly powerful. That meant that he had training or at the very least knew someone who practiced magic. But what worried him was that Harry's magic permitted the entire ward scheme meaning that he set this up and it felt not like wizarding magic but magicians magic and they were far more powerful than the average wizard. But what confused him was that it was impossible for a wizard to learn magicians magic they were to different. It was like mixing oil and water, it never worked out. Walking back up to the door he knocked once more. Wait for a response he saw the door open.

"What do want?" He asked curtly giving them an annoyed look.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter I understand you do not wish to Hogwarts but there are other matters to talk about. Now may we come in Harry?" said wizard was about to refuse when he sensed just how much power this man had it was immense he could easily say that every magical being combined that he had ever met was nothing compared to this man and judging by his age he had the experience and skill to back up that power.

"Fine come in." he said stepping aside ignoring the elder woman's mumbling about how rude he was. He held back a snort he was rude they were the ones who did not understand the meaning of the word no.

As they entered the family room and took their seats Asia stuck her head out of the kitchen where she was cooking lunch "Who was it Harry?" She asked before noticing the people behind him. "Oh hello my name is Asia and who are you?" she questioned with a kind smile one that Albus returned "My name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of a school in Scotland that we wish for Harry to join and my companions are-" he began before Asia interrupted him

"You mean Hogwarts? That school for magic?"

Fudge let out a sigh "Mr. Potter you may not know this but you can't tell muggles (people with no magic) about magic." pulling out his wand "don't worry though this an easy fix pulling his wand out he began the sell to wipe her mind "Obliva-" before being cut off by Harry stepping in front of him grabbing his wrist twisting it forcing him to drop his wand. Once he dropped his wand Harry stepped on it snapping it in half all this happened in under a single second Fudge did not even see him move all Minerva saw was a blur Dumbledore on the other hand saw everything each move he made and what he saw worried him Harry had moved with efficiency that spoke of years of practice.

Letting the Minister go he spoke "Try that again and I break your hand."

He walked up to Asia looking her over for any sign of injury find none he turned back around to find McGonagall and saw her frowning at him. "Mr. Potter that was incredibly inappropriate. The Minister was just following the law non magicals can't know about the wizarding world."

"Oh," He glared "and it is appropriate to pull a weapon out in someone else's home without their permission and try and use on someone they know nothing about." He rebutted. "besides Asia does have magic just because you don't know her does not mean she does not have magic. Now I believe you have overstayed your welcome now please leave."

"Why I never" McGonagall began before Harry interrupted her once more.

"Learned any manners I can believe that. Now get out."

"The Minister was only trying to help there was no need to be extreme and a wand is not a weapon it is a tool." She refuted.

"Really so you can't wave your wand and kill someone instantly with your wand. You can't cause someone unimaginable pain with a simple word. You can't force them to do something against their will. You can't break their bones with ease." When she did not deny his statements he continued "Then it is a weapon, now leave" He ordered.

Dumbledore sighed this went nothing like how he expected he did not think they would change his mind but for him to become so hostile. This was the opposite of what he wanted he had planned on establishing a friendly relationship with the young man let him know he could trust him. But thanks to Cornelius that plan was out the window. Getting up to leave he saw Minerva get ready to object but he stopped her "Minerva we have clearly overstayed our welcome let us go before it becomes any worse." Reaching into his pocket he pulled his hand out in shock "Mr. Potter I'm sorry but it seems in my haste to get here I forgot the key to the trust vault that your parents set up to help you. I will send it to you within a week. It will allow you to access your vault if you would like I could show you to the nearest location."

Considering it for a second the young wizard shook his head "No thank you if you would not mind providing me directions to this bank though it would be much appreciated."

Nodding Dumbledore summoned a piece of paper and wrote a set of instructions on how to get to the bank. Turning around he nodded "have a good day ." Before leaving with the minister and the professor trailing behind him.

* * *

 **Boy-Who-Lived refuses to come to Hogwarts**  
 **In a shocking turn of events young Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived refused to come to hogwarts when the minister of magic himself along with the headmaster and professor McGonagall went to go meet with the young man to try and convince him to go to hogwarts. The situation quickly turned to the worst with the chilli welcome they received it seemed that despite what many believed the boy-who-lived was fully aware of magic and not only that but had training. Upon being refused entry the headmaster managed to convince Mr. Potter to allow them entry. Once inside a young woman whose name is currently unknown to us appeared spoke to Mr. Potter before revealing she knew about magic. Preparing to follow proper ministry procedure the Minister drew his wand to obliviate knowledge of magic from her mind Mr. Potter acted in a brutal fashion nearly breaking the Minister's arm and snapping his wand after doing so he kick them out of his house saying they had overstayed their welcome. After exchanging a few more words with Mr. Potter the they left. The question is what made Mr. Potter reject going to Hogwarts is it Dumbledore's fault for allowing him to be placed there or is there another reason?**

Finishing the paper he heard Severus Snape who had also just finished scoff "of course the boy is attention seeking enough to do something like this."

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked professor Filius Flitwick not understanding how this was attention seeking the boy refused to go to Hogwarts, he did not destroy a city.

"He clearly loving the attention he is getting from this. The boy is probable just waiting for us to come back and beg him to come." Snape ridiculed the boy despite having never met him before.

"Now Severus," Dumbledore chided lightly, "the boy honestly does not want to come he did not bother sending a message asking why he should go he just refused to come it has happened before."

"Honestly Severus let go of that stupid grudge the man has been dead for 10 years get over it." McGonagall told him exasperated with the grudge he refuse to let go. Snape just remained quiet not wanting to get in an argument with her.

* * *

2 days later Harry was once more sitting on the couch with Asia when a flash fire appeared in the middle of the room jumping up Harry summoned his gauntlet and pulled out his sword while pushing Asia behind him. Seeing it was a bird he raised an eyebrow and took a closer look and noticed it was phoenix with a letter clutched in its claw. But who would have one he did not know anyone with one and he doubted Sully knew somebody with one. Walking up to the bird he plucked the letter from it opening the letter he was surprised when a gold key fell out picking it up he saw it had a stylized griffin on it reading the letter he saw it was his vault key from Dumbledore and the bird was a phoenix which he already knew but it was nice to have it confirmed and that it was named Fawkes. Hearing a giggle he looked up and saw Fawkes rubbing it's head against Asia crooning. Harry let out a small smile upon seeing this, phoenix's were attracted to beings of kindness and that are selfless and Harry could not think of anyone who fit that description better than Asia. Looking at the bird he was in complete disbelief when it flew around and landed on his shoulder Harry stared at it in shock was there something wrong with this bird he was the farthest thing from selfless if he had to choose between the world and Asia the world could burn for all he cared. He sighed and dismissed the bird where it promptly went right back to Asia. The phoenix stayed for a few more hours before leaving later that night in a flash of fire.

When Fawkes finally returned Dumbledore looked up with a smile "Did you have fun?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. The phoenix just gave a trill and ate from it dish. Albus chuckled something told him that Fawkes had a new favorite.

A few days later saw Harry following Dumbledore's instructions on how to get to Gringotts. Walking into the pub he raised an eyebrow there were many ways into the shopping district but this was the closest. Turning to the manager he asked, "Any idea on how to get to Magira corridor?" The man just smiled and led him to the back assuming he was a student here to get his supplies.

Pointing to a door that said pull, the man told him, "Just put your hand on the handle twist it to the right then push in twist it again then pull it out." He demonstrated. As the door seemed to slide up he saw it opened a archway that led to the magical shopping district thanking to the man he asked if he knew where Gringotts was and he was directed to the large marble building around the corner. Walking up to it saw there was a message on the front reading it he smirked he liked it.

 **"Enter, stranger, but take heed**  
 **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**  
 **For those who take, but do not earn,**  
 **Must pay most dearly in their turn.**  
 **So if you seek beneath our floors**  
 **A treasure that was never yours,**  
 **Thief, you have been warned, beware**  
 **Of finding more than treasure there."**

The guards standing out front tensed at seeing him their sensitive noses smelling dragon on him and gave a nod of respect they did not trust him but they respected his power. Seeing it was a slow day he walked up to the nearest counter that had a goblin counting what seemed to be magic gems and waited for him to finish. After several seconds the goblin looked up "May we help you?" it asked normally it would have made him wait a minute or 2 make him uncomfortable and annoy him. But true dragons were notoriously prideful and they have done worse than destroy a bank for less.

"Yes, I was told I have vault at Gringotts. I would like access it." he informed the goblin holding out his key. Grabbing the key from him the goblin placed the key on a special scale to make sure it was legitimate. It seemed to have checked out as the goblin just looked up "Yes you do Mr. Potter how much would you like to withdraw?" he questioned.

Thinking for a moment "Is it possible for me to see how much I have access to?"

The goblin nodded "Yes just give me a moment." getting up he walked in to a backroom not emerging for several minutes once he came out he had a fair sized folder handing it Harry he opened it reading it his jaw dropped at how much money he had looking up he asked "What is the conversion rate of gallons to Euros?"

"It is $7.50 Euros to a Gallon 17 Sickles to a Gallon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle."

Nodding harry did some quick mental math he had 50,000 gallons in his trust vault that meant he had about 375,000 in a trust vault! He was almost worried about how much was in the Family vault looking at it he blink that was a lot of at he the statements he noticed that there several major deposits that happen around 10 years ago adding almost 10 million to his account **[3]** wondering what it was but wanting to make his withdraw he looked up "May I withdraw 200 gallons? he asked not planning on coming back anytime soon.

"Yes you can would you like to go down to your vault or withdraw from up here?"

"What is the difference between the two?" He asked not understanding why you would go down to the vault if you could withdraw from up here.

"There is a small fee of 10 gallons to withdraw a from up here along with 500 gallon limit to your withdraw." Nodding harry thought about it they had to make profit somehow and even if was a bit expensive plenty of people were often in a hurry and would pay that much to speed thing up.

"Then I would like to withdraw from up here half in gallons half in Euros." He answered grunting the goblin turned several knobs before putting the key in a small slot pulling the key out. A small bag appeared in the box with a pop grabbing it he handed it to Harry. Raising an eyebrow on how such a small bag could hold so much but just guessed magic opening it he saw there was easily 200 gallons worth of money in there. Closing it he nodded to the goblin before leaving. As he left the goblin let out a sigh normally they would have made him wait and give him slow service like most wizards but as the old saying goes don't tickle a sleeping dragon better help him and get him out of there as fast as possible. They normally don't even tell wizards about the withdrawal from up here to mess with them with the carts but he just wanted him gone would not do for him to go on a rampage for some imagined or accidental slight.

Walking out of the bank Harry headed to the nearest book store to read about wizarding history and law. After all it would not do to be caught off guard by a law. One of the first things Sully taught him was politics and how they could be just as dangerous as magic. Walking into the store and wandering around for a bit he saw several books in the fiction section with name on them now that it self was not that weird as his name was not uncommon but what was rare was lightning bolt scar on ones for head with messy black hair and emerald green up the book he read the inside cover _in honor of the The-Boy-Who-Lived._ Eyes narrowed he walked up to the counter "Excuse me, do you have any factual books on the Boy-Who-Lived?" He asked politely, the woman at the counter looked up "Of course sweetie come on let me show you where they are." Getting out from behind the counter she started walking to the back area here you go she said pointing at a small shelf you will want rise and fall of the dark arts, greatest wizards of the 20th century and…." She continued to grab several books before finally harry had a pile of 5 books grabbing a few history books as well he walked to the counter to pay the total coming out to 8 gallons and 7 sickles.

Walking out of the store he quickly went home to begin read the books. Putting the third book down he realized why they sent so many important people to try and get him to come to hogwarts he was famous and not Will Smith famous but more like JFK, Winston Churchill famous, a war hero, helping finally end a war that had been going on for 7 years. He somehow took out the leader of the opposite side of the war. No wonder they tried so hard to get him to come Harry Potter not going to Hogwarts was like the President living in Canada. A shame that the leaders would not be able to handle without getting into some major political trouble. He also found that Dumbledore was apparent the most powerful wizard alive being an ultimate class capable of easily destroy most of the vatican before someone would be able to stop and even then they would most likely die with him. So his previous assessment of his power was an understatement. He was lucky Dumbledore was willing to leave him alone because he had no chance of stopping him, at least not yet.

* * *

 **I am so sorry it took so long but I can explain I had to get my computer fixed.**

 **also there is a difference between DxD dragons and Harry Potter dragons i will explain when we get to the triwizard tournament.**

 **[1] dragon steel is piece of metal that has been drenched dragon fire for several hours. it is incredibly resistant to magic so it has to be Inchanted before you turn it into dragon steel. until the last century there was no known way to reforge dragon steel.**

 **[2] not of the line of rowena ravenclaw the founder but branch family.**

 **[3] the bounty that was on voldemort's head plus gifts from wellwishers who wanted to thank him.**

 **also I am now starting a pole should harry join issei dragon clan with asia or should they start their own. A clan is like a peerage for dragons. harry clan would be half dxd and half harry potter.**


	7. New Friends and Old Enemies

**2 years later**

Harry was knocked back with hard kick, he was in the middle of training with another boy his age and to his surprise he was losing. Harry was both stronger and faster than him but no matter what he tried the other guy spear blocked him at the last second. Finally managing to get thru his guard Harry blocked his spear with his own sword using one hand and punching him in stomach with the other as the boy went down he lashed out with a kick. That was another strange thing about him despite being a lancer he used his legs to fight more often than not. Getting up to attack again he heard the instructor call time, straightening out he walked forward before holding his hand out to his opponent. Harry could respect a strong opponent and this boy nearly had him beat. "Harry Potter" He said in a blank tone that had become normal with him. Holding his hand out the boy grasped it while smiling"Markus Hunter."

Harry gave a slight smirk showing his sharper than normal teeth. A side effect Alduin had called it from using his fires to heal himself that because they carried the power of a dragon that by using its raw unaltered power to heal himself it was slowly but surely changing what he was. He was becoming more draconic according to Alduin he was around 3.76% dragon at the rate he was going he would be 10% by his 14th birthday. Harry let go of Markus's arm and started to pack up as he was leaving to head he heard someone call out to him. Looking over his shoulder he saw it was Markus "Wait up" he called.

Giving him a bland look Harry asked "Why are you following me?"

"Because when you and shook hands I sensed something I sensed the potential for greatness caused by yours truly of course" the spear wielder stated giving a humble bow.

"That's funny I remember kicking your ass when we fought."

"Pffs Shh details they're not that important." He said trying to shrug it off.

"No they are pretty important, you're just an idiot." Harry retorted before walking away.

 **Half an Hour later**

"Leave me alone!" Harry nearly shouted, Markus would not go away he just kept following and annoying him.

"Nope more fun this way." He said with a grin. Harry was about ready to take his sword out and run him through.

"If I agree to be your friend will you leave me alone for now?" he asked desperate to get rid of him.

"Yes" he said without a moment's hesitation.

"Fine, we're friends now leave me alone." He said trying to get away from him.

Before he could Markus slung his arm around Harry's shoulders "Mr. Potter I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Great now get off me."

In the end Markus was right while at first he did not want Markus anywhere near Asia as he was extremely over protective of her. But Markus showed he meant no harm slowly earning Harry's trust. Eventually Markus revealed the reason he used his legs in combat so much apparently he had a sacred gear called Legs of Lightning which allowed him to move and strike with the power of lightning. Not that he was that fast or powerful yet but he was on his way. Another power was that he could channel his lightning into his spear and shock opponents or send blasts of lightning at them.

They also learned of his back story how he was from a family of exorcists, But when he was 8 a stray exorcist attack his family because his father had revealed his crimes to the church. The attack had killed everyone but him and he only survived because his sacred gear awakened allowing him to escape before he could be caught. Once he had found out the man's name he trained himself to the ground to get revenge on him, to get revenge on Freed Sellzen.

For Harry his sacred gear had according to Alduin gained its completed form his gauntlet remained the same but he got a pair of large gargoyle like wings. They were massive being as tall as him with ebony metal where the bones would be and red crystal in place of the leathery skin between. Alduin told him they were to vent the excess fire he absorbed and to intimidate his enemies after all who would not be scared of a being with black wings coated in fire coming down from the sky.

On the Wizarding side of things Harry had made a deal with the goblins to get his sword enchanted. Apparently Alduin was wrong about Dragon Steel, as goblins were one of the few if not only species that could enchant it. In exchange for enchanting his sword he gave them dragon steel to work with apparently it was a major ingredient in many powerful ward schemes being one of the few metals on earth capable of withstanding the magical power that flowed through it. By giving them the metal they helped him with his investments at a reasonable price which considering they normally charged a small fortune for such thing he was lucky in 2 years he had managed to double his bank account. Between acting as the middle man for him to sell the steel and the money they made from the wards he thinks he is the only human a goblin has ever truly smiled at and it creeped him the fuck out. Ironically despite the price he paid his sword only had 3 enchantments on it and they were pretty basic too, Flame enhancer which made his fire even hotter which was extremely hot considering he melted through 2 feet of solid steel in about half a second. The other made his blade twice as sharp and the last was an anti-summoning charm making it so no one but him could summon it.

"Watch out behind you!" Markus called as he ducked another swing from the inferni according to the mission report a small time stray magician had decided to step up his game and the church sent Harry and Markus to deal with him. What was not known was he apparently was setting up a mass inferni conjuration spell nearly over running the nearby town with 500 undead. Luckily that seemed to be the limit to how many it could summon at any one time. Unfortunately they found this out after they killed the man so they did not know how to stop it except for destroying the source which was in the middle of the cemetery.

So here they were trying to fight through a seemingly never ending horde of the undead. Slicing through another one he smirked he loved his job. He got to beat the crap out of things and blow stuff up and got rewarded for it. Finally reaching the center of the cemetery they saw the source of the undead. It was a large crystal hanging over several coffins that kept summoning zombies. Seeing the target Markus let loose a blast of lightning not expecting it to do anything and was quite surprised when it destroyed the crystal.

"Well that was anti climatic." Harry stated gathering the remnants of the gem.

"Yeah kind of a letdown." Markus agreed turning around to leave "Let's go I'm sure your girlfriend misses you."

"She's not my girlfriend." He called back before following him.

Harry had just gotten back home after the mission with the undead and his head was killing him or more specifically his scar. This was not uncommon as it had been happening to him for as long as he could remember. But within the last few months they had been steadily getting worse as time went on. As he felt another headache coming on he excused himself to go lie down and rest. But he only got 5 feet away from the couch when he collapsed. The last thing he saw before slipping away was Asia's face as she called his name.

Waking up Harry saw that he was within his head and turning to face Alduin he asked "What's wrong with me why am I so sick?" Wondering why he had been feeling so weak recently.

" **You're not sick at least not in the traditional sense."** Alduin told him.

"Stop speaking in riddles just tell me what's wrong with me." Annoyed at why Alduin was suddenly speaking vague and dodging the question.

" **Something is attempting to possess you."**

"But how, none of my missions have ever been near anything that could possess me before?" All his missions were pretty straight forward go here kill this, find this bring it back here. He never had anything complex that involved possession as a mission he magic laid in a completely different area of expertise.

" **Not on a mission,"** Alduin told him, " **Before all that, before you knew what magic was, before you met your woman. The first time you faced death."**

"Voldemort," He whispered an ultimate class dark wizard, "he's trying to possess me, how has he not succeeded already." Harry was good but as a small baby Voldemort should have easily taken him over.

" **Not all of him just a fragment but yes Voldemort. The reason he has not possessed you is simple, the protection your mother gave you held him back and when that fell I did so. But now he has finally managed to break past the defenses you must face him or lose yourself."**

Harry took a deep breath he could take on a fragment of Voldemort, not a fully powered Voldemort but a weakened fragment with Alduin backing him up he could defeat. "Where is he?" Harry asked.

Alduin indicated with his tail pointing of in another direction as Harry went to confront the murderer of his parents Alduin stopped him. **"Be careful, you do not have the element of surprise here he knows you every move. While you know none of his, do not underestimate him because he is a fragment. He is just as powerful as you with decades of experience."**

Nodding in acknowledgment Harry continued to go confront the Dark Lord. As he went to confront Voldemort he notices the distinct feeling of wrongness that permeated air. That this place should not exist. When he arrived at his destination he let out a small snort 'cliché much'. The Dark Lord sat on a throne made of skulls with fire surrounding him. 'How original' He thought. Before pulling out his sword and summoning his gauntlet hoping to catch him by surprise he unleashed a fury of fire at the Dark Lord. But unsurprisingly he sensed Harry's arrival and blocks the fire before retaliating with several spells that he could not recognize. Blocking them with his sword he rolled to the left and dashed forward to try and take his head off before being blocked. This was how it went for a while, Harry would attack Voldemort while the Dark Lord would block and retaliate. Harry would then dodge or block the attack and so on and so forth. As they fought Voldemort talked to him sometimes taunting him other times congratulating him.

" _Well done Mr. Potter you are quite powerful. You would make a great wizard such a shame you have die."_ He complimented him seemingly not bothered at all about how long this battle has lasted. But on the inside he was annoyed while he could use most of his magic he could not use his favored spell the killing curse as it was more likely to kill them both. After all a spell that attacks the soul, what happens when one uses it within their own soul, it could easily kill them both and he was not willing to risk it not when he was winning.

And he was winning; Harry just didn't have the experience Voldemort did. Voldemort used the same amount of magic in 10 spells as Harry did in one. His control was just that much better than Harry's, he was on his last leg and Voldemort knew it. The battle continued for several more minutes till finally he made a mistake and Voldemort capitalized on it hitting him with an unforgivable. The pain was unimaginable it felt like every nerve in his body was not only being burned but also frozen at the same time.

When he finally got a respite from the pain he saw that Voldemort standing over him gloating. _"Well done Mr. Potter. But sadly you like all before you have fallen and with the power I gain from your body I will be unstoppable nothing not even Dumbledore will stand in my way."_ Seeing Harry did not react or care to what he said he decided to try a different route. _"Perhaps my first victim shall be that friend of yours what was her name Asia I believe."_ Harry glared at him if looks could kill Voldemort would be 6 feet under. Seeing the glare Voldemort smirked and continued. _"Yes I believe my death eaters will enjoy her company."_

Understanding what he meant Harry's glare turned murderous trying to force himself up he failed. He could not let this thing touch Asia, not even look at her he would die before that happened drawing all his power he tried to stand, move his arm, do anything but he couldn't he was in too much pain.

" _Can you imagine the look on her face when her beloved Harry tortures her? The sound of her voice as she begs you to stop, the sound of her scream."_ That was the last straw Harry's anger reached its peak and he launched himself at Voldemort as he did so his gauntlet changed it expanded to cover his whole body with armor the color of ebony and crimson. His wings had changed as well they were less like metal and more natural looking now with fire being exuded from them. **[1] (Black Dragon Balance Breaker)** The armor announced **(Infernal Knight).** However Voldemort was not a one of the most dangerous wizards alive for nothing, moving at the last second he avoided the attack.

As both ready themselves for the second round, Voldemort gazed at the change in his opponent, seeing it he smirked the power he would gain and the fear he would inspire would be great. As the battle began it was obvious that the tides had changed Harry could now walk through all but the most powerful of spells and Voldemort was tiring himself out using them. Harry on the flipside was stronger than ever before barreling through anything Voldemort could throw at him till finally he managed to get close enough to run him through. _"You will regret this Harry Potter"_ was the last thing he said.

"Maybe so, but you will never harm Asia." Harry stated before he removed his sword. As Voldemort dissolved into nothingness Harry was surprised when the darkness that remained of his shade rushed into him. Grabbing his chest in pain he heard the flapping of wings looking up he saw it was Alduin. " **So brat you won."** He stated.

Harry nodded "but when he vanished some of his magic flew into me, does that mean he can come back?"

Peering close to him the dragon shook its head **"No he is gone, but it seems some of his powers merged with your own. Try and bring it out see what happens?"** Alduin requested want to see how Voldemort's power affected him. Going through the same ritual as always to draw out his magic he ignored his own power both magic and draconic **[2]** and Alduin's and kept searching till finally he found it in many ways it felt similar to Voldemort himself dark and anger but it was also different in many ways it was not cruel it did not enjoy pain, it was not slimy and slick it was honest, dark and angry but honest. Drawing it out he was surprised to see his fire had changed instead of the usual dark orange red it was pitch black.

Seeing this Alduin peered closer **"hmm"**

"What is it Alduin?" Harry questioned wanting to know what this fire was.

" **Humph just when I thought I had seen it all, it's Hellfire[3]."**

"The fire of devils?" He had never seen a devil use this before.

" **No that's demonic fire, Hellfire is used by the denizens of the land of the dead and even then the only being I ever saw use the fire was Hades himself. It is very powerful not because it does more damage than dragon fire. But because it is nigh impossible to heal from, this fire could even scar a member of the Phenex clan something that was long thought to be impossible."**

Harry looked at the black fire a lot differently now it was much too dangerous to use. He would only use in the most dire of situations. Leaving his mindscape he found himself in a hospital bed with Asia asleep on his arm with both Sully and Markus sleeping in chairs. Carefully moving Asia off his arm trying not to wake her but it was for naught as soon as he got out of bed she started to wake rubbing her eyes she looked to see Harry missing from his bed she looked around before seeing him and launched herself at him with a cry of joy. Harry caught off guard fell to the ground with her on top of him. Before she could get off they heard a groan, shifting they saw the other 2 getting up. Sully looked around before his gaze landed on the 2 of them on the ground and groaned again "For the love of- can't you 2 at least wait for us to leave."

Markus chimed in adding insult to injury, "Thank you, they can't keep their hands off each other no matter who is in the room."

"I thought you 2 were raised better than this."

"At least save it for the bedroom."

"Save what for the bedroom?" Asia asked confused not getting the innuendo. Stopping their teasing Sully and Markus looked at her and realized she was not joking.

"Well you see Asia, when a man and a-" Was as much as she heard before Harry covered her ears and shot them a glare.

Remembering Harry they turned their attention to him. "What happened to you Harry, you just collapsed?" And so he told them about everything meeting Voldemort, nearly losing to him, him threatening them, achieving balance breaker. The only thing he left out was the hellfire it was not that he did not trust them, he did with his life. But he did not want to force them to choose between him and the church as his new power would be considered blasphemy after all the powers of a 'false god' should not be used but destroyed.

As if any of the gods were false the only difference between them and Christianity was that they were not arrogant enough to claim to be the only god and the other beings were not to be worshiped **[4]**. After all according to Alduin both Ra and Odin in their prime were just as powerful as him. Plus the whole the three factions were so powerful they dragged the others into it was a lie the other factions had been looking for a reason to go to war with each other for a long time the biblical faction was the only one dumb enough to do so. After all their forces were devastated they were on the brink of extinction for centuries trying to replenish their numbers. Also the name the biblical faction the church called it, despite the fact that both Islam and Judaism were a part of it.

Harry walked back to his room after being checked of the hospital the church want a spiritual exorcist to come check him out finding nothing wrong he was allowed to leave. When he asked Alduin why they did not find out about Voldemort's magic. Alduin told him **"Because it is not his anymore it's yours."** Laying down he summoned his fire and changed it to hellfire looking at it noticed his Aura draining. Aura was the collective experience, magical power, and will of the user. Aura was more powerful than magic but on the flip side it was much more draining. The problem was that if to say middle class beings were to cast a spell at one another one using magic the other aura the aura user would most likely knock themselves out before any spell could be cast. That is what made dragons so powerful, everyone of them had unnaturally high reserves of aura so that even the average dragon was high class in power adding in their thick hide and near unbreakable scales they were nearly unstoppable. Harry by being part dragon had these reserves though he could not do much with them enhance his speed and strength that was about it.

Focusing on the fire he found out why. It was because of his dragon fire that it was Hellfire to begin with. If it was not for his dragon fire it would be Fiendyfire instead. Fiendyfire was a wizards attempt to mimic dragon fire naturally they fail but it was still quite powerful. With that thought Harry succumbed to his exhaustion.

 **done in two days suckers. lots of explaining to do this chapter i actually planned on him awakening his Balance Breaker during the fight against riser but then i realized this was much more satisfying.**

 **[1] the new cover art for the story or look up skyrim infernal vampire lord.**

 **[2]harry's draconic magic it is his aura the idea for aura comes from the holy inferno dragon by G1Splicer i have his permission to use it. also harry does not need his sacred gear to make dragonfire it is something he can make by drawing on his aura he can make fire on his own now but it is normal fire however by mixing his dragon aura with it he can make dragon fire and therefore Hellfire.**

 **[3]Hellfire only works by mixing it with dragon fire if it was not for that it would fiendyfire it takes a mixture of both to get hellfire.**

 **[4] this is harry's point of view not mine i personally don't care about religion it's done some good but a lot of bad as well many murderers and monsters have become better people because it but many crimes have been committed in the name of god as well i mean ISIS, the Crusades, the KKK a lot of bad has been done by all religions in the name of the God/gods**

 **reviews** **thank you to everyone who reviewed it helped a lot.**

 **Anon: This is a normal dragon named Alduin he is not the world eater he has the same name and look because alduin looks like a badass**

 **SinOfDisaster: issei is not a pervert he never met the old man in the park who convinced him to be a pervert he was playing with Irina instead. so NON PERVERTED ISSEI.**

 **Force200: I moved my storyline up 10 years.**

 **exiled soul nomad: close but no dice.**

 **riagalcc: that is why dumbledore went to harry's house to find out why it was the minister and McGonagall who fucked it up. plus yes the goblin are scared of harry's raw power as they do not know how powerful he is and many dragons are prideful and short tempered.**

 **goblins like Harry not because he is respectful or any stupid shit like that but because he makes them money and gives them a valuable metal that only he can. lets put it this way 1 square foot of steel weighs 3.4 pounds times that by 1000 you get 1.7 tons so yea i think they like him a lot because of how valuable he is to them. plus dragon steel vanishes like that 'snap' it is used for armor yes but also wards experiments and many things.**

 **Last thing vritra's flames are not black they are silver i know canonically they are black but to make it suit my story they are silver. also vritra is the name of the dragon in sanji sacred gear one of the 5 dragon kings.**

 **next time: Asia is excommunicated from the church and meets Issei. how will harry react when he find out she has been banished. how will issei have changed in ****9 years.**


	8. Migrations and Pricks

_**I apologize in advance for how Rias is described and portrayed but she did get kind of luck with how she got both Issei and Asia in cannon as neither could reject her offer. So this is from that perspective she is forcefully reincarnating them without their permission. I love Rias and she is still a good person but Issei knows nothing about her as person so he automatically assumes the worst.  
**_ **Also Issei is as powerful as Vali.  
** **"Talking to mentally by sacred gear"  
{Ddraig talking} outside of sacred gear  
(Alduin talking outside of sacred gear)  
**

* * *

 **1 year later**

Landing back in Italy after another long mission Harry was ready to knock out cold but first he had to check on Asia as this mission had lasted longer than usual and she tended to worry about him. It had been a year since his confrontation with Voldemort and things had been doing surprisingly well. The only notable point was Markus finding out about his hellfire they were on a mission in Romania near a wizarding dragon reserve. The dragons of the wizarding world were not real dragons but when dragons started to become rare many of them approached the gods to help to see if there was a way to make dragons without needing to breed as there were so few dragons left and it could take years for a dragon to hatch. Many gods had attempted in an attempt to gain favor with the powerful creatures to make dragons. But none succeeded the one who came closest was Loki with his son Jormungand. However it was quickly revealed that it was a nothing but slave to Loki's whims so it was considered a failure. The other attempts while looked like dragons had none of their intellect or power. Being mid-class at best, though the scales were quite magically resistant, enough to put them as a high-class threat, the fire was a poor imitation of real dragon fire the closest to real dragon fire was the Swedish Short-Snout and even that was nowhere near as powerful.

* * *

 _The mission was to wipe out the nearby group of vampires who were drawing too much attention to themselves by killing massive amounts of people in several nearby towns the problem came was when they accidently in an attempt to escape let lose 4 Chinese Firebolts which promptly burned them to a crisp. The fight was working against them as while he could absorb the fire he had to watch out to make sure no one from a nearby town found out about it. The first two were taken out easily but after that both of them were tired so much so that even with his balance breaker protecting him the physical strikes they managed to get on him did a lot of damage._

 _Seeing Markus get slammed into a wall probably breaking several ribs. He decided enough was enough and reached inside him and drew on the necromantic power he gained from Voldemort. And mixed it with his own fire he flew into the sky wreathing his sword in Hellfire. following him the first dragon flew at him with a roar before Harry launched himself at the dragon tearing one of it's wings off with a swing. As the dragon panicked and tried to stay in the sky Harry capitalized on his advantage and flew at it slicing into the dragon's underbelly killing it. Pulling sword out he scoffed these things were an insult to real dragons. Right before the other dragon's tail smacked him with the force if a locomotive sending him through a wall. Getting up from the impacted he winced that was going to hurt in the morning, looking the dragon he saw it roar in defiance and launch itself at him he followed in suite bringing his sword up to kill it before he was block by it's claw rolling under it he brought his sword up stabbing it in it's heart chamber as it body flared around for a few seconds trying hopelessly to survive till finally it collapsed. Dragging his way out from underneath the body he smelled himself and recoiled in disgust that was going to take a couple showers to rid of.  
_

 _"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Turning around he Markus standing there with a bewildered expression on his face.  
_

 _Harry then told him everything about how when Voldemort tried to possess him he fail but some of his powers merged with his own giving access to hellfire._ _After telling him everything Markus started moping say how it was OP bullshit and complaining about him getting all the luck. Harry merely stared at him in confusion didn't he care that his best friend literally controlled the fires of death._

 _But he just laughed "You're not getting rid of me that easily."_

 _"Damn thought that would work."_

* * *

Walking up to the church he sensed that Asia was not there however before he could leave he saw Markus storm out in a huff with a large duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Markus."

Markus Hunter was having a really bad day when he heard someone call his name he was about ready to stab someone. Till he saw who it was. "Have you seen Asia?"

Looking down in shame Markus spoke voice riddled with regret. "She is gone Harry."

"What do mean she's gone!" He roared assuming the worst.

"She was excommunicated from the church." Markus growled.

"Tell me everything." He ordered his voice turning deadly serious while his eyes narrowed.

When Markus finished the story of how Asia was excommunicated from the church. Harry was pissed he she was excommunicated because she could not stand by and watch another being slowly and painfully die in front of her.

He was even more mad about the fact that no one but Markus stood up for her. All those people who praised her for her abilities before now scorned her and called her a witch, and a whore. It was all he could do not go in there and kill everyone.

He was about to go and destroy the church when Markus stopped him "We have more important things to deal with than a couple of old codgers." Holding up a necklace he continued, "This is one of the tracking charms you made. I snuck the sister charm into Asia's bag before she left. Now let's go. We don't know how long it will last before something blocks it."

Nodding at him they went to Harry's home while Markus tracked the other charm Harry ran into his room and threw all his stuff in a magically expanded duffle bag. Walking back into the family room he addressed Markus. "Where is she?"

"A small town in Japan, Kuoh."

"Let's go."

"It will take at least a day to get there if with the fastest planes."

"I know a faster way follow me."

Markus looked around the alley if he wasn't so pissed and in such a hurry he would have been in awe. Walking up to the marble building he saw everyone rushing to get out of Harry's way survival instinct warning them away. The smoke coming out of his mouth might have help with that. Walking into the bank he saw a goblin rushing to meet them, one of the guards must have sent word ahead. "May we help you Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked nervously wondering if they had done something to enrage him, something they had been very careful not to do as very few things could stop an enraged dragon and they would most likely be devastated by the aftermath even if they managed to stop him.

"I need a portkey to Japan, Kuoh now!" The word was punctuated by a burst of fire from Harry's mouth.

"Of course sir, we will need some time to make the portkey though, an hour at most." Making an international portkey was not easy making one that went to that specific of a location even harder. The goblin just hoped that he could control his temper. "Is there anything else we can do for you while you wait?"

"Yes do I own any properties in Japan?"

"I will have to check give me a moment please." The goblin said before nearly running to check. As he did so the other patrons of the bank looked at the two of them in fear after all none of them had ever seen a goblin run in fear, they always seemed to take their sweet time for everything.

Walking back the goblin gulped "You do not own any properties in Japan."

"Send me list of buildings in Kuoh, Japan by the end of the week then." Was the last thing he said before storming out the goblin visible sagged in relief once he left, that was a close one.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Markus asked.

"To send a message." Was all he said.

An hour later Markus was staring in shock at the smoke rising from the Vatican. "You burned the Vatican down!"

"No, I burned the prayer area big difference."

"No it is not!" He yelled as they went to go pick up the portkey. Looking at it he saw it was a small rope picking it up a moment later he felt a tug at his navel and like that they were off to Japan.

* * *

While all that was happening Asia was being shown around town by Issei hyoudou an older boy who was very kind to her. Meanwhile Issei was extremely worried if someone other than him had found her she could have been serious trouble because of her naivety. He only found from the scent of dragon that surrounded her and it was not you lived in the same area as a dragon. It was you spend almost every day that dragon in extremely close proximity. Showing her around town they saw a little boy fall and scrape his knee as he started crying Asia walked up to him and a green glow surrounded her hands and the boy's knee as his wound healed Issei raised an eyebrow twilight healing that was useful. "That was twilight healing wasn't?"

"Oh you know about magic, it must have been by God's grace we met then." She smiled so brightly he wondered how one could be so innocent and kind.

"So why are you in Kuoh?" he asked watching amused as she tried to figure out how to eat a hamburger.

Deciding to figure out the food later she answered, "I have been transferred to the nearby church." as she said that her eyes seemed to dim a light.

"Oh really well I know where that is, if you like I can show you?" He offered Wondering what was going. That church was had several fallen angels and rogue exorcists and he doubted this girl was one of them.

"Oh yes thank you it seems I am quite fortunate to have run into you, thank you God." she said a quick prayer.

Once they had gotten to the church he heard the flapping of wings turning around he smirked "Yuuma-chan it's so good to see you again."

'Yuuma' just glared at him "you're not mad about last time are you."

Issei had first met 'Yuuma' when he was walking home from school one day believing him to be a normal human she hid herself as normal teenage girl and asked him out on a date unaware that he knew she was a fallen angel the whole time. Throughout the entire date he kept making angel jokes about how she was so cute it was a sin and continued to do so Till the end of the date. When she tried to kill him.

* * *

 _Their date had taken them to the middle of an empty park facing the fountain 'Yuuma' turned to him "Could you do something for me Issei?"  
_

 _"Sure anything," he said with a smile, "but first could you answer a question for me?"  
_

 _"Of course." She said with a shy smile on the inside though she was expecting another cheesy joke, if she heard one more angel joke she was going to kill him slowly and painfully.  
_

 _"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked she rolled her eyes she was wondering when he was going to make that joke somehow he used every angel joke but that one. "Did it hurt when you sinned and God cast you from heaven? When you light dimmed and faltered? When your wings turned black as night and you were no longer welcome in heaven?"  
_

 _Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that this was not some normal human. But a someone who knew about magic and most likely knew about his sacred gear and had activated it. Acting quickly she struck with a spear of light hoping to take his heart out in one go. But she found her spear held between the left hand of her target with a red gauntlet covering it. On seeing the gauntlet all color drained from her face, a Longinus and the boosted gear at that. And from the way he summoned it he was clearly experienced with it. "To many angel jokes?" he joked as if she had not tried to kill him before turning to the trees and shouting "Show yourself neko!"  
_

 _'Yuuma' was quite surprised when a member of the crimson haired ruin princess's peerage walked out of the forest. she was a small girl dressed in a Kuoh academy uniform with white hair.  
_

 _Issei was impressed with her ability to hide herself if the wind had not shifted randomly during the date he never would have noticed her. "Now go to your master and tell her I do not like being watch. And that should she have attempt to reincarnate me after letting me die I would destroy her and everything she cared about understood." Emphasizing his statement with a predatory gaze that dragons were known for. She gave a scared nod before vanishing in a magical circle.  
_

 _"Now where were we?" Turning back to 'Yuuma' he saw she was frozen in fear from his dragon's gaze. Even if it was not directed at her it was still quite powerful. Snapping out of it she dissolved the light spear and took off flying.  
_

 _ **"Aren't you going to stop her?"**_ _Ddraig asked._ _ **  
**_

 _"No let her run she knows better than to cross me now. Beside I'm sure she was acting of her own accord. No need to make unnecessary hostilities."  
_

 _ **"Humph in my day we killed our enemies and destroyed all their allies that way there was no one to have hostilities with."  
**_

 _"Yeah yeah old man." He chuckled walking back home._

* * *

"Mr. Issei do you know miss Raynare?" Asia asked completely oblivious to the tension.

"Yes me and her actually dated a little while ago. Seems she is a bad mad about how we broke up."

"Come Asia we must be going." Raynare ordered wanting to get as far away from him as possible. Roughly grabbing her and pulling her along.

"Now hold on a second does she want to go with you." Seeing Asia get forcefully pulled toward the church he doubted she did.

Looking at him sadly she said "It's alright Mr. Issei, I don't want anyone get hurt." Issei's eyes widened in realization she thought that he would be beaten by Raynare that she was more powerful than him. He would have been touched if he was not so insulted.

As they walked inside he called to her "Asia if you want to leave come find me."

It was a day later when he met her again he was visiting a wealthy man who he often worked for not that he need the money he made a lot of it a year for magical jobs he did. But it would not do for his parents to question where all the money was coming from so he got a job. Unlocking the door he walked in "Mr. Toshi" he called noticing the light were out before the smell of blood hit him.

Walking into the living room he saw a white haired man sitting there by candle light "'Punish the wicked' words to live by. Wise advice indeed from a holy man." He said turning to face Issei laughing. Getting up he stated "You just walked into the wrong house my friend." Giving a little bow he continued "Freed Sellzen at you service." He then start doing a strange dance "and you must be scared little pussy who's devil ass this holy man is going to exorcise."

Issei decided to play dumb "devil what the hell are talking about?" He said acting scared.

"Oh don't play dumb, you are a devil."

"What no I'm not."

"Really then you would not mind touching this cross." Holding out his hand Issei grabbed the cross.

After several moments of nothing happening Freed let out an awkward little cough "Oh so you aren't a devil?"

"Nope, did not even know he summoned them till now."

"Well this is awkward."

"Yeah, if you don't mind I will be leaving."

"Oh of course go."

As Issei turned to leave he saw a red summoning circle appear in the room and Koneko stepped out "Sorry I'm late Mr. Toshi I had something to-" she cut off abruptly on seeing his dead body her eyes turned to Issei then to Freed.

Before any of them could do anything they heard an ear piercing scream, looking they saw Asia backing away from a the dead body of Mr. Toshi. "What is going on?" She asked nearly crying. Taking advantage of the situation Freed swung his light sword and gave Koneko a large cut across the stomach. As she collapsed Asia screamed

"Oh shut up would you, she is a shitty devil it is our job to kill them."

"What about him?" She asked pointing towards Mr. Toshi's body.

"He summoned a devil thus it is our job to purge his damned soul as well."

"No!" she shouted running in front of the downed devil "I won't let you hurt her, she did not do anything wrong!"

"You bitch," he shouted slapping her sending her flying into the wall. "I'm glad you're going to get that stupid sacred gear ripped out of you at least then you will learn some respect." At this Issei decided to get serious summoning his sacred gear he punch Freed so hard he went flying into the table.

Getting up he pointed at Issei "Hey I thought you weren't a devil."

I'm not," Drawing on his power he let it flow freely. "I'm a dragon."

Jumping up Freed grabbed Asia, "Nope." and with that he teleported away.

As he did another circle appeared and out stepped Rias and her peerage.

"Bout time you got here."

We were held up. Now I think it's time we had a talk." She said gazing sternly at him.

* * *

An hour later in the ORC room he had just finished explaining what had happened and how he knew Asia. "What do you plan to do now?" She asked despite knowing the answer.

"To rescue Asia before they remove her sacred gear and kill her." He stated as if there was no discussion to be had.

"I can't let you do that." Rias told him with a frown. "You can't just march into fallen angel territory like that. they will assume I sent you."

"Do I look like one of your peerage members?" He asked rhetorically "Because I'm not and you have no power over me."

"You will risk starting a war, we will deal with this the proper way."

"You mean once it is too late and you can reincarnate her without asking her?"

"I will not let you go and start a war." She told him her powers along with that of her peerage flaring, deliberately avoiding the question.

Issei laughed "You can't stop me." Before flaring his own power which easily dwarfed all of theirs combined. Getting up he walked out of the room. Only once none of them could sense his presence in the building did any of them say anything.

"Scary" Koneko shivered while Akeno placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Turning to Rias Akeno asked "What do we do?"

"What can we do? None of us can stop him." Rias said in deep thought was she really so desperate as to basically make people slaves to save herself. **[1]  
**

* * *

Later that night Harry and Markus had finally managed to track down Asia as something was obscuring their tracking charm and it took a while to get past. Walking up to the church they sensed another presence turning they found a boy a few years older than them, gripping his sword Harry glared. "Take me to Asia now and I might not kill you."

The boy seemed to sniff the air for a few seconds before he spoke "You're the one whose scent was all over Asia. Are you here to help her as well?"

"Help her what are you talking about is she in danger?" Summoning his sacred gear he was surprised when Alduin spoke **(It has been awhile hasn't Ddraig?)  
**

 **{indeed it has Alduin, So this is your host hmm,}** The dragon seem to look him over for a moment. **{doesn't seem like much.}** he snorted. **  
**

 **(your one to talk yours looks like a common school boy.)** Alduin retorted in defense of it's pride. After all your host was a representation of you.  
Addressing his host he seemed to gloat **(told you, how can you expect to bring the dragons back to prominence if none of them respect you?)  
**

"Enough of this Asia is in danger I don't have time for the two of you to play catch up."

"He's right let's go" Issei agreed before both their gems flash before going silent.

Sneaking into the church they were unsurprised when they found several exorcists blocking the way. They surprised when the normally light hearted Markus launched himself at one of them with a cry of rage. Colliding his spear with the light sword of one of the exorcists they heard the exorcist laugh "So that bitchy church decided to send someone to kill the great Freed and they send this little pussy."

"Shut up and die!" Markus roared with tears of rage in his eyes. Harry just ran past him taking out any exorcist that got in his way, understanding that this was something he had to deal with. Picking up the nearest exorcist "Where is the ritual going on tell me now!" But the exorcist remained quiet.  
Raising his hand to punch him he was surprised when Issei stopped him. Before Harry could snap at him he spoke "I have a better way." Turning to the exorcist he looked him straight in the and turned on his dragon's gaze "Where is the Ritual going on?" The exorcist pointed a shaky hand at the altar. Once Issei dropped him the man passed out in fear. "See all you had to do is ask nicely."

But Harry had already walked past him, walking up to the altar he held his hand up and a magic circle formed in front of it with a quick burst of magic the Altar was obliterated revealing the hidden passage below.

Once down there several exorcist were there to greet them but Harry just cut them down like they weren't even there. Reaching the main chamber they found Asia strung up to the cross in the middle and Harry saw red attacking the nearest fallen angel he killed her with little effort barely noticing Issei helping him by send the one in the fedora into the cross ahead. Rushing up the stairs he went to go cut Asia free but was blasted back by a barrier in his rage he forgot to check for one.

However before he could do anything Raynare had managed to get behind Issei stabbing him in the stomach lying on the ground, Issei asked. "'Yuuma-chan' don't you think this going a bit far, I doubt Azazel approves of this." Which was true Azazel was a well-known pacifist and while he had interest in sacred gears he never killed any of them preferring to study their powers personally as they evolved. Believing only a natural wielder could truly bring out a sacred gears potential.

"You think that coward Azazel had me do this. No, he is too much a fool take these tools from weaklings who don't deserve them. He is such a fool he does not even see that we have been planning against him this whole time. No, it was the great Kokabiel who had me do this a man with real vision." She gloated in her mind only Kokabiel was worthy of his power, the rest of them were all cowards.

"You get that?" Issei asked looking at a body of the man in the fedora while getting up as if nothing had happened to him.

Getting up the man smirked "Every last word." Before waving his hand and summoning bonds made of light to trap Raynare while a spear of light cut Asia down. As she fell Harry ran up and caught carrying her bridal style.

"What are you doing Dohnaseek? Let me go." she ordered struggling against her bonds."Kokabiel will have your head for this."

"I doubt that, I think he will be a bit busy dealing with Azazel. Remember the one who was a blind fool."

"What, why you would tell Azazel?" Not understanding why he would sell them out. He just as likely to be punished as the rest of them.

"Because he is the reason I am here." Dohnaseek explained "He knew Kokabiel was acting behind his back. he just need prove and that is where I came in pretending to be a fallen angel fed up with the way things were."

Issei who had been quiet till now spoke up "He approached me after I stopped you failed assassination attempt. He knew after I humiliated you that you would want revenge and when you got it you would be more likely to gloat."

Yes thank you for your aid. Now I must be going but I believe I will be seeing you soon." With that cryptic message he and Raynare, who was still screaming obscenities at him, vanished in flurry of feathers.

Walking towards Harry, Issei saw that he was carefully covering Asia's modesty (as the dress she wore did none of that) with his trench coat. "Harry it's over let's go."

Harry carefully pick up Asia bridal and carried her towards the stairs using his wings to shield her from any attacks that might come at them. But no tried to stop all the exorcists having fled, or were dead. Walking up the stairs they saw Markus standing there glaring at everything and nothing on seeing them and Harry carrying Asia he ran up to them "Is she?" He tried to ask but could not form the words.

"No she is just tired." Harry said relieved that she wasn't hurt. "What about you kill the bastard?"

"No he got away," still bitter about Freed escaping, before perking up. "But he did lend me a hand, see." Pointing to side Harry saw a severed hand and he let out small smirk.

* * *

Asia woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. feeling a weight on her left arm she looked down and gasped in shock. What was Harry doing here. Did he- did he save her. Feeling her shift Harry shoot up on seeing her awake he did something that shocked her he gave her a hug. "Never worry me like that again." But she did not hear him, She was still in shock about him hugging her. He never hugged her or anyone for that matter, she was always the one who hugged him while he would always hug her back he never initiated a hug.

"Asia," he said snapping her out her shock "why did you not call me? I would have helped you, you know that right."

"I was kick out of the church. I was a witch, you were not allowed to talk to me." He was a little hurt that she thought he would care about the fact that she was excommunicated.

"Asia I don't care about the church. I only joined because you did. If you had not gone with them all those years ago I would have with stayed you regardless."

Asia blinked in shock the fact he was not a Catholic did not surprise her but that he only joined the church because of her did. "B-but why I'm not anything special?"

Harry frowned at the low opinion she had of herself, it was not enough for the church to kick her out, they had to break her spirit as well. "Asia your worth all of that and more. Your mine and no one is taking you away from me."

She let out a few tears and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you" she cried into his shoulder.

A few minutes later Asia was basking in the warmth that Harry constantly radiated when a cough interrupted them. "Wow I thought you were kidding when you said they can't keep their hands off each other."

"Nope, these two are always like this." Turning they saw Issei and Markus standing there grinning.

"Markus you're here as well?" Asia asked in surprise.

"Of course, someone has to keep you two out of trouble." He said with the same grin on his face as always.

"Issei" A woman's voice from down the hall called "I'm going to work if you need..." She trailed off on seeing the people in the room. She stepped out of the room before calling to her husband. "Sweetie you won't believe our son has friends over!"

"What really?"

Yes and there is even a girl!"

"This is great our son may be productive member of society yet!"

"Yes, maybe he will even get rid of all his porn he leaves lying around!"

Looking around the room they did not see any porn just a bunch of magic books. Turning their gazes to him, he answered the unasked question. "I cast the 'What you expect to see' spell on my magic books but I have a lot and my parents expected their teenage son to have porn so.." He awkwardly trailed off. Markus just collapsed to the floor laughing that was classic.

He laughed for several seconds before Asia spoke up. "What's porn?" She asked innocently.

Stopping Issei and Markus turned to her in shock, how sheltered was she? Markus opened his mouth to answer when he saw Harry sitting behind her glaring at him while sharpening his sword something that was not necessary as the sword was eversharp but the message was sent. Clearing his throat he answered. "It's just a guy thing."

"Oh ok." She said brightly completely oblivious to the threat had Harry had made.

"Asia if you're feeling better we can go to the hotel now?" Harry spoke kindly as if he had not just threatened bodily harm to his best friend.

Nodding she stood up and stumbled for a moment before Harry caught her. Smiling at him she walked down the stairs on their way out Issei parents called out to them. "Come back anytime our son needs people to make sure that he does not stay a pervert."

Markus just laughed all the way to the hotel.

Once there both Markus and Asia gaped this was not a normal hotel it was a luxury hotel. One that none of them should be able to afford turning to Harry Markus raised an eyebrow "How can we afford this?"

"You can't, I can. My parents left me a lot of money." He explained.

* * *

"Wow it's so nice." Asia stated on seeing her room it was fancier than anything she ever had before. Harry walked over to the window on hearing a knocking looking he saw it was a Gringotts bird. Letting it in he took the letter from it. Going over it he saw it was the a letter of introduction from the Japanese branch of Gringotts and how if he so wish the deal he had with the Italian branch was still active. He snorted could they be more transparent they wanted access to the dragon steel he made for the Italian branch. He heard from several sources that there was constant competition between the branches, he guessed it was true.

Looked the second letter in the envelope he saw it was the list of properties he asked for. Going through it he crossed out several automatically before finding several that he would check out.

He was about to go to sleep when he heard a knocking on his door, opening it he surprised to see Asia standing there. "Um can I can I sleep next to you?" She stuttered out with a bush trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Why?" He asked curiously because while they had fallen asleep next to each other before it was never deliberate.

"I-I don't want to be alone." Stepping aside he let her enter. When she finally managed to go to sleep Harry was going to follow when he felt her start to shake "no please, no I did not mean to. Please stop."

Seeing her crying Harry grabbed her and tried to wake her up. "Asia wake up! It's just a dream. Asia!" he called one time before managing to wake her up.

waking up she looked around before seeing Harry "I'm sorry." she mumbled before getting out of bed "I'll leave you now."

But before she could Harry grabbed her wrist. "Asia you know you can talk to me right, I will never leave you."

That seemed to break the dam. she threw herself into Harry crying. "It was horrible no one stood up for me or helped me. The only one who tried was Markus but he could not do much. They called me all kinds of mean things whore, devil slut, heathen, heretic. And no matter what I said they wouldn't stop. If Markus hadn't spoken up they would have killed me!" As she said all of this Harry just held her, rubbing her back. They stayed this way until the next morning.

When Markus came to wake them up. He was about to interrupt and mock them when he saw the tear tracks on Asia's face realizing what must have happened he quietly closed the door and allowed them to sleep.

Over the course of the next two months they moved into the their new house a large house that while not quite a mansion was not really a house either. They had been forced to enroll in school as they could not claim not be home schooled, plus Issei wanted them to there for some reason. With Issei he seemed to take Harry under his wing pun intended he became a mentor to Harry helping with his powers in way Alduin could not simply because he was not human. Issei however understood most of the problems Harry had with his dragon power and how to control his Aura best while using the least. Something that Alduin never need to do as his control came over centuries of practice.

They also met the Gremory peerage on finding out Asia's story Kiba seemed to take her under his wing watching out for her when Harry could not. At first suspicious of his intentions he confronted his king about it but all Rias said was that Asia was not the only one to suffer at the hands of the church. Harry understood but that did not mean he trusted him. But another thing that worried him was that Rias queen Akeno took a liking to Asia something that had him worried simply because the girl seemed like she would enjoy corrupting Asia. Asia had also gotten a familiar a small new born sprite dragon she called Rassei because he reminded her of Issei which was ironic considering the dragon hated Issei randomly shocking him for no apparent reason. He did take a liking to Harry though which was strange as normally male sprite dragons did not like any males.

Issei was relaxing in his room when Rias's magic circle appeared in his room he got up and prepared himself for a fight not because he thought he was going to be fighting Rias in the last two months he had come to know her quite well and saw that while a bit arrogant she was a good person. So no he was not expecting to fight her, he just assumed there was something she needed his help with if she came into his room this late and in a way he was right.

"You want me to what?" He asked cleaning out his ear he must have misheard her.

"I want you to take my virginity." She said with a serious look on her face, as she stripped down naked.

"That's what I thought, now why?" He asked he knew many girls at school liked him but he also knew that female pureblood devils took losing their virginity very seriously not so much as they must marry whoever they lost it to. But that it was something they did not just give out willy nilly.  
Before she could respond another magic circle appeared in the room. "Really Rias losing your virginity to this low born. Sirzechs would be so disappointed." The woman who said this was dressed in a stereotypical maids uniform.

Turning to Rias he raised an eyebrow "Who the hell is this?"

"She's my older brother's queen."

Yes and he would be very disappointed that you would try to lose your virginity to a low born such as this." She shook her head in disappointment.

"What did you call me?" Issei was not a very prideful person he would let most insults go or respond back just as ferociously. But this woman right here had insulted his pride as a dragon implying plain as day that she was above him and that he could not compare. His eyes narrowed dragons had destroyed entire kingdoms for less than that.

"You are a low born hu-"

"Get out!" The maid blink.

"What?" She asked thinking that he must have misspoken.

"Get out, you come into my home and insult me. I don't think so, get now!" He ordered.

"Fine" she said curtly, "Rias let us go."

But Issei stopped her by holding his hand up, "No Rias you can stay, I told you before that both you and your peerage are welcomed here anytime. I did not extend this to your brother or his maid now leave." He said addressing the maid.

"I am sorry but I can't without Miss Rias, my master would be very disappointed in me." She said let her releasing a tenth of her power to intimidate them.

But Issei just smirked and let loose some of his own matching her. "looks like your master is going to be disappointed then." he told her. Every time the maid tried to raise her power to intimidate him he raised his to match when she finally managed to raise her own just a bit beyond his own he summoned the boosted gear.

 **{boost!}  
**

Grayfia's eyes widened when she realized she was challenging the Sekiryuutei. "Alright then if you insist I leave I shall." She said before vanishing the same way she came. But before she left she warned Rias that they would talk about this.

"Talk about what?" Issei asked turning to her. She sighed and then explained that she was in an arranged marriage with someone she hated a play boy asshole who wanted to make Rias another one of his many conquests and to keep the bloodline 'pure'.

Ddraig snorted **{you weaklings and you need to be pureblood and have some superfluous claim of superiority to others.}**

"Dragons aren't the same?" she asked in surprise she assumed all species had factions like that.

 **{As long as you have dragon blood in you and can use aura you are a dragon.}**

Rias sighed she wished that devils were like that, then she would not need to marry that Ass.

* * *

The next day Harry ,Asia and Markus were walking to school with Kiba and Koneko. "Yeah the president has been acting really weird lately." Kiba said.

"Worried" Koneko added.

"I'm sure it's just some business in the underworld she has to deal with, right?" Markus asked.

"Probably."

"Right."

He chuckled when he heard that both Koneko and Harry were very similar both only saying what was necessary and letting others talk instead.  
Walking into the club room they saw a woman in a French maid uniform standing there arguing with Rias. "I won't marry him and that is final, it's my choice." Before anyone could say anything a circle appeared in the middle of the room and in blaze of fire a man appeared "Come now Rias surely you don't mean that?" The man was a good looking blond haired man wearing a red blazer with the shirt underneath with top two buttons undone.

Standing there with a cocky grin on his face Markus asked the question that several other were wondering "who's the prick?"

Coughing to cover up a laugh Akeno spoke "This is Riser Phenex he is the third son of the clan head."

"You also forgot the beautiful Rias's fiancé."

"She did not forget because I am not marrying you."

"Come now Rias, it is important the few pureblood devils that remain marry to make sure we keep our family names alive and as the heiress to the Gremory clan you have a duty to uphold." He reclined back into the couch with a self-satisfied smirk as if that was that.

"I have no intention of failing my family. But who I marry is my choice." She said defiantly turning her back on Riser.

"You will marry me Rias, even if I must burn the everything here to ashes." He said flaring his magic allowing flames to lick the walls with Rias matching him in power. Forcing everyone to backup except Harry who merely absorbed the fire as it came close, Asia who was behind Harry and Markus who was used to fire as he constantly spared against Harry. Seeing the 3 of not even flinch Riser glare and was about to increase the amount of fire when Grayfia stepped in suppressing both of their powers with her own.

"Sirzechs and your parents thought we might come to this point." Turning she addressed Rias "This shall be settled with a Rating game."

"Fine by me," Riser smirk "I have a full set." And in a flash of fire 15 girls appeared behind him. "But it seems that you Rias do not, you have what 6 members of your peerage?" He mocked.

"We aren't part of her peerage." Harry spoke with Markus stepping up next to him.

"You expect to beat me with 3 members?" he laughed "a member of the Phenex clan masters of fire and air."

Harry snorted "Something funny human?" he sneered with disgust at the name human.

"Yeah last time I checked the masters of fire and air were the dragons."

"The dragons are nothing compared to the might of the Phenex clan." He bragged Harry raised an eyebrow when he realized that Riser actually believed it.

"Wanna test that theory?" Harry challenged, Rias looked up in hope if he managed to get involved in the rating game she might stand a chance.

"Please I do not need to dirty my hands," he snapped his fingers "Mira." and with that a member of his peerage in a red kimono with blue hair in several ponytails stepped forward holding a staff. "Yes lord Riser?"

"Teach them a lesson."

As she was about to launch herself at him Harry spoke "Markus"

"Right" He jumped forward meeting her halfway with his spear clashing with her staff. Pushing her back in surprise he smirked "what's the matter I thought you going to teach us a lesson?"

She broke the deadlock and jumped back behind her master while Markus slowly walked back next to Harry.

Rias smirked "This is your peerage Riser I'm not impressed."

He snarled "Fine boy you want to prove you're better, than you and your spear wielding friend may join the rating game. Rias needs all the help she can get, You have 10 days to train." With that he vanished in a blaze of fire his peerage right behind him.

Once he left so did Grayfia claiming she needed to inform Sirzechs of the change. As Grayfia left Harry let out a laugh he had been holding in "Gullible fool."

Turning to him Rias looked at him curiously "His pride would not let him back down from my challenge, despite the fact he knows he may lose with the two of us participating." One of the biggest things Alduin beat into his head was that have your pride yes, but do not let it accept challenges you can't handle. Many great dragons had fallen because of their pride.

Akeno covered her mouth and giggled "Ufufuf that was quite devious of you."

Rias just gave him a hug pressing his head into her chest "Thank you." When she did this Asia did something she never did before she glared, then looked down at her chest and back at Rias. As she moped about the size of her chest she felt Koneko tap her on the shoulder "Unfair." She nodded in understanding.

Pulling away from Rias Harry's face was red with embarrassment. "Ehem we need to begin training as soon as possible."

Rias smiled "I know the perfect place."

* * *

Walking up a hill the group of high school students were all in varying states of exhaustion Kiba was tired, not so tired he could not move but more of he just a long day at work. Rias and Akeno were not much better actually sweating and having a bit of trouble with their packs though Akeno's rook bonus did help her.  
Markus was in the same position as Kiba. With Harry and Koneko still fresh as daisies plus their pack were twice the size of everyone else's Koneko's was carrying her sweets as well as her stuff while Harry was carrying Asia's when she got too tired to carry it. Reaching the top the group saw Issei standing there at the top "About time you got here." He smirked.

The training went as such Kiba and Markus paired up because Riser had both spear and sword fighters so it was best they gained experience fighting one. Koneko was working on something personal that she did tell anyone about but according to Rias it would really help. Rias and Akeno were to spar with each other to improve their magic while Issei personally trained Harry. Asia's job was to heal any of their injuries. When the day had ended everyone was sitting around the a table getting ready to eat.

"Dinner's ready everyone." Akeno said as she placed the food on the table.

"Itadakimasu" everyone spoke before digging in, "This is really good Akeno, what did you use to make it?" Asia questioned after taking a bite.

"I can show you later if you want?"

"Yes please."

Finishing up eating the girls decided to go the hot spring Issei had also managed to convince Harry to join him in the 'boy's' hot spring though the other guys refused. Walking up to the entrance Issei let out a sigh "I'm sooo gonna enjoy this."

Walking up to the door Harry looked around for the door to the boy's hot spring think that in such a big place he may have missed it as he heard Issei walk up behind him he asked "Where the hot spring?"

Unknown to him Issei smirked "Right here." And with that he open the door and gave him a shove. "Have fun."

With that he fell into the hot spring pulling himself out of the water he barely noticed the heat. "Ufufuf how bold of you Harry-kun" keeping his eyes down lest he accidentally incite their rage.

"I was tricked by Issei." He tried to excuse.

"Yes I'm sure you were." Akeno giggled.

"Stop teasing him Akeno." Walking up to him Rias grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around "The door is that way." As he started to stumble his way to the door Rias spoke up again "all of us are behind you, so you can look up." Harry then made the foolish mistake of trusting her looking up he saw a naked Asia looking at him in shock to stunned to move he gazed in amazement. Asia was not as womanly as say Rias or Akeno but she was perfect for her size. Eyes widening in realization of what he was doing he turned and ran to the door. Grabbing his clothes he started back to his room, running into Issei on his way.

"Have fun?" Standing there smirking Harry got the urge for the first time in a long time to do something impulsive he brought his right hand up to punch him but Issei just step to side dodging the blow. "I'll take that as a yes."

Deciding to avoid a headache he continued on to his room slamming the door behind him. Getting up Markus looked at him "what's got you in huff?"

"Nothing!" was all he said before changing and going to bed.

The next 10 days had gone without incident if a bit awkward for Asia and Harry as neither could look each other in the eye. Finally the day for the rating game had come as Harry and Markus stepped into the portal with the Gremory peerage.

Asia ran up and gave Harry a hug "Good Luck."before stepping back as a magic circle surrounded them they vanished in a red light only to reappear in the middle of what seemed to be the club room.

Looking around Harry wondered if something had gone wrong before Grayfia started speak from what seem like everywhere. **"I am Grayfia Lucifuge and I shall be refereeing this rating game between the Riser Phenex of the Phenex clan and Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. Now Let the rating game begin!"**

* * *

 _ **I was originally going to end this with Harry saving Asia, then when they meet Riser till finally I ended right before the rating game.  
**_

 _ **[**_ _ **1] think about it Rias was lucky that Asia and Issei were so accepting of becoming devils without having a choice. Imagine how Irina would have reacted she would have probably killed herself.  
**_

 _ **Yes Harry scares goblins he is a dragon one of the most feared creatures in the DxD universe and I am going to show that.  
**_

 **RANT ZONE**

 **When you think about it the church in DxD is full of bloodthirsty assholes. Think about it an exorcist wanted to stop being one and marry the woman he loved but because she was a devil both were murdered in cold blood and the Irina's father had to basically ruin Irina's life all because he could not handle the guilt of the fact he murdered one of his closest friends . Xenovia was going to kill Asia all for no longer being with the church and the church was going to kill her for healing someone. The church in DxD is full of assholes. Plus no one not one person she healed stood up for her. People whose lives she probably saved and what do they say "Burn the Witch" and then the flimsy excuse they used 'we have to protect the reputation of heaven, so sorry little girl but you have to die so we can keep our good reputation.' If these are supposed to be the angels we pray to, no wonder the world is so fucked up. Honest they easily could have made up the excuse 'That by reacting to the will of user, and her not wanting to see anyone hurt it could heal all beings.' And no one would have questioned it. Plus the whole 'the other factions could not know God was dead otherwise they would attack us without fear.' Yeah because over a dozen ultimate class beings and two super devils would not even make them pause. It is total bullshit.**

 **End rant**

 **That felt good to get off my chest.**

 **Reviews**

 **The man: I always thought of him like lancer from fate/zero. But not exactly the same but that is the closest I can think of.**

 **Dovahkiin 1503: I wanted to do it the same way but it made more sense for him to achieve it with Asia in real danger not just being hurt.**

 **Blinded in a bolthole: thank you! Nice to see someone has similar thoughts. But Asia was in Surrey let's say because her parents are Italian but her mother got rid of her on a trip to England ok. It is not going to be a plot point later on so it does not matter.**

 _ **Please review**_

 _ **And next time:**_ **the rating game**


	9. The Rating Game

**Asia is not participating in the rating game. Also I apologize for the descriptions of the fights I'm not good at describing them**

" _ **...Now Let the rating game begin!"**_ With that they were off. Harry headed towards the gym where according Rias the enemy was most likely to be as it was the middle ground. Entering the gym he extended his senses trying to notice anything out of place. But it was not necessary jumping up he avoided the strikes from behind by the two pawns. What use did chainsaws serve, they had magic which could easily replicate the effects of a chainsaw and all the chainsaws did was reveal your location. He moved to side once more to avoid a strike from the knight. "And here I thought knights were supposed to be noble." She brought her blade up for another strike but it was blocked by his sword. She was actually quite good, he would give her that but Harry was better. Timing the move right he made it seem like he was in a deadlock and wait for the two pawns to attack as soon as they did he ducked between their weapons and cut them both down with a sword strike to the stomach.

" _ **Two of Riser's pawns retire."**_ Came the announcement moments later.

The knight attack once more though much more cautious than before. But in the end she fell to his sword as well. " _ **One of Riser's knights retire."**_

He relaxed his stance and made to put his sword away before stabbing behind him. " _ **One of Riser's rooks retire."**_

Riser cursed when he heard that he was confidant that those 4 members of his peerage would at least take out one of hers. But it seem he underestimated the boy. " _Yubella Do it."_

He was looking around the gym for another member of Riser's peerage when he felt a large buildup of magic. When the magic was released he did not have time to escape, so he instead brought his sword up to shield his head and formed a haste shield around himself. The smoke from the blast cleared he looked no worse for wear luckily she specialized in fire magic so he was able to absorb the worst of it that would have hurt him. Seeing him unharmed her eyes widened in shock. "There is no way you could have survived that unharmed!"

He did not bother responding he jumped into air and unleashed several precise sword strikes. Barely dodging the blows she laughed. "It seems all you really are is lucky." She mocked. But he just held up his right hand. "When did you?" In his hand was her vial of Phenex tears she received from Master Riser.

"Akeno now." He calmly stated right before a blast of lightning took her out of the sky.

Recovering she turned to the thunder priestess herself in the air. "Ufufuf it seems you need a lesson in manners." She said with a sadistic look on her face.

Harry just left she could handle it. " _ **One of Rias knights retires." "One of Rias rooks retire."**_ " _ **three of Riser's pawns retire." "1 of Riser's bishops retire."**_ He looked up it was going just as they predicted.

Markus was walking through the forest looking for the rest of Riser's peerage. Hearing the crack of a twig he turned around to see another member of Riser's peerage standing there "My name is Karlamine."

"Mine is Markus." 'What is going on here is she setting up a trap. No it can't be that the pawns remaining are right next to her.'

"Let us have an honorable match!" She exclaimed before attacking. Dodging to the side he realized that she prefered straight up combat to tricks. He could work with that. Meeting her halfway he started to channel lightning into his spear shocking her enough for him to take her off guard. Capitalizing on the advantage he finished her with a blow to the chest. " _ **One of Riser's knights retire."**_ The three remaining pawns attacked he quickly dealt with them, they were good as a team. As individuals not so much. A massive explosion was heard and then. " _ **Rias's queen retires."**_

" _ **Riser's queen retires."**_ That meant all that remained was Riser's and his rook. This was going to be easier than he thought. A blast of fire sent him flying into a tree recovering he saw who it was " _um Rias we got a problem."_

" _What's the matter?"_ She asked confused everything was going perfectly.

" _Ravel is fighting."_ Standing in front of him with a bored look on her face was Ravel Phenex.

"It seem's I will have to get involved." She said her annoyance clear on her face at the thought of having to fight such lowly beings.

"Shame too, hate to mess up such a beautiful face." He flirted.

She rolled her eyes, as if she would fall for such things. "I am a Phenex we are immortal. You could not harm me even if you wanted to."

"Let's test that theory." He challenged kicking off his spear coated in lightning. Not expecting the lance to do any harm she let it hit her to show him that he could not hurt her, it was suppose to demoralize him. Realizing that she could not be harmed and he would lose. But it backfired, when the lance started to cut into her instead of her healing factor dulling the pain as usual she felt pain like she never had before.

"Ahhh!" She cried out in both shock and pain. "H-h-how did you-" she stuttered her healing factor working much slower than usual. Then she noticed something about his spear. "Light spear." She growled light spears a name for both the weapons used by angels and the spear shaped light swords used by exorcists.

"Wow you're pretty smart." He complimented. "Didn't expect you to figure it out so fast."

"But it still shouldn't have done that much damage it hit my-" her eyes widened in realization. "The lightning." Using the spear along with the lightning made it a hundred times more dangerous. Light weapons were while dangerous easy to break and avoid but by adding an element you could improve it's effectiveness. That would explain how he beat Karlamine so easily she was no pushover but the light element added with lightning would have disabled her long enough for him to deal the finishing blow.

She flew back and prepared several spells hurling them at him at high speeds but he just batted them away with ease, avoiding those that he couldn't. Before launching himself at her but she took to the air.

"Why do you devils always retreat into the air." He huffed in annoyance then smirked mischievously. "You do know I can see your underwear right?" He asked honestly curious if she knew and did not care or did not think about it.

She flushed crimson red. "S-shut up you pervert!" She yelled attacking him.

The battle went back and forth for a while neither able to get the upper hand over the other. Ravel nearly growled in annoyance. She had used up her half her magic and while he was in the same position as her he _should_ have been exhausted. It made no sense her reserves were over 10 times the size of his how did not exhaust himself yet. Voicing her question he smirked. "I constantly spar against someone who has 100 times as much magic as me. I had to learn how to conserve energy to keep up with him."

That made her raise an eyebrow and feel slightly worried, her brother had about the same amount of magic as his friend then. On his own he would not be able to do much but add in Rias and you had a viable threat. "Shame I have to end this I have been enjoying this."

"You believe I will be defeated so easily?" She questioned. "Such arrogance."

"Pot, kettle." He muttered under his breath. He gripped his spear supercharging it with electricity and hurled at her at lightning speeds. She tried to dodge but only managed to shift herself so that her shoulder was hit instead obliterating the arm and embedding itself in a tree.

"You've lost your weapon it seems." She mocked as her arm slowly regenerated believing victory was hers as any attack that removed your only weapon was normally a last resort.

"It's okay I got more." He said with that DAMN infuriating grin of his. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a light sword and shifted his stance to the smaller weapon. He may have not been an expert sword wielder but he picked up a thing or two from Harry. When he attacked her, she noticed that he wasted a lot more energy than before. It was easier for her to avoid his blows as well. When he sliced a bit too close for comfort she blast him back with a blast of magic. He landed right next to his spear, reaching over she expected him to grab the spear in a last ditch effort to win he instead griped something around the end of the tip. seeing what it was her eyes widened those were her phenex tears that's why he threw the spear.

He lifted the bottle tipping it back as he drank she hurled a fireball at the vial shattering it. He may have gotten some of the phenex tears but she would damned if she let him have it all. "Damn was hopping you wouldn't do that." He sighed getting up pulling his spear out of the tree as he did so. He may not have gotten the whole thing but it was enough to put back in fighting condition.

The fight began again this time it was clear it was in his favor he had both more magic and was a lot less exhausted thanks to the phenex tears. As they fought she begrudging grew to respect him. She thought he was the usual all fighting no brain that usual battled her brother but he clearly had a plan to beat her that he came up with on the fly and managed to outsmart her to get her phenex tears. As the fight came to a close there was no clear winner in sight both were on their last leg. She was exhausted her healing was barely working and his right arm could barely move. As they attacked Markus surprised her when he suddenly shot forward lightning dancing around his legs and started attacking with his legs. Caught by surprise she did not stand a chance, his legs had barely been hurt the entire battle. She aimed for his hands and torso the entire time her last thought before she was retired was well played. The entire time he had played she would not have won either way, that last burst of energy was not a last second move. It was a hidden ace he had more energy than he let on the entire time and if she had to guess she would say that he drank a lot more of the phenex tears than she thought.

" _ **One of Riser's bishops retire."**_

After she vanished in a flash of light he sighed and collapsed to one knee damn that was tougher than he thought.

" _ **One of Riser's rooks retires."**_ He got up and started heading towards Riser's main base this whole thing was more trouble than it was worth.

Rias cursed when she heard Markus say that Ravel was participating her heart stopped. Ravel had never participated in any rating game she was in before. She was only on her brother's peerage to gain the status of of being a great bishop so that if and when they traded her to another family they would gain the best possible ally. She was on edge the entire time till she heard that she had retired. As she went to go confront Riser she was attacked by his rook which she dealt with ease. Landing there Riser was just standing there as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Ah my lovely Rias come to surrender?" He asked that condescending tone there as always.

"In your dreams Riser you've lost your peerage has been beaten." She said smirking.

But Riser just started laughing. "I don't need my peerage to beat you three." Both Markus and Harry showed up right as he finished that sentence. Harry looked fresh as daisies while Markus looked like he was about to pass out any second. "You look like crap." Harry told him holding out the second vial of phenex tears. Taking it one could see the difference in his appearance, he was standing up straighter and the little scratches that littered his body healed.

"Let's kick tweety's ass." He said standing at the ready with his spear. Rias chuckled at that while Riser's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Not that I seen." Harry answered sadly. "He has been this way since we met."

"You have my apologize."

"I'm right here!" Markus yelled indignantly. "Your ass is mine tweety." Markus called before blasting off in an attempt to take him by surprise. The difference between Ravel and her brother was apparent from the start, it was clear that Markus was going to lose but then his goal was never to beat Riser. but to show Harry his weaknesses.

" _ **Substitute piece Markus of Rias Gremory retires."**_

"My turn." Attacking the enemy king they engaged in a fast paced fight Harry quickly showing he was better than Riser when it came to skill.

"You can not kill an immortal and we of the phenex clan are just as immortal as our namesake." Harry snorted. "Something funny?" Riser asked not seeing what he was laughing about.

"Your entire clan are a bunch of discount phoenix." Harry told him. "Sure you can heal but you can die while a real phoenix is truly immortal. Second your powerful healing tears can't compare to that of a real phoenix yours heals almost anything and partially fills up magical reserves but does not get rid of exhaustion. Real phoenix tears heal everything completely restore both your magic and stamina and give you immunity to any poisons it healed you from. You are a failed attempt to mimic an amazing creature."

Riser snarled it was always a sore point for their clan that they were not as good as the original. He attacked once again this time not even bothering to talk pushing back and forth their fires battled for dominance. But Riser was slowly gaining ground Harry may have been more skilled but Riser had better control over his fire. "Damn!" Harry cursed. "It stupid to think i could beat you like this."

"So you admit defeat." Riser gloated. "You like all before have fallen before the power of the Phenex clan." As he said this Rias face fell she was hedging all her hopes on him at the very least weakening him for her to finish off.

"Looks like I owe Issei 5000 yen." They looked at him in confusion what did him mean by that. Rias in particular was confused Issei had assured her before this that Harry was more than a match for Riser and he did not strike her as a liar.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled when he did there was a large flash of light. When it cleared, **[Black Dragon Balance Breaker]** announced a voice. **[Infernal Knight]** Where Harry once stood was a set of black armor with a mix of crimson stood with a set of wings and fire rolling of them he made an intimidating sight.

Riser quickly recovered "You think this changes anything Rias will be mine!" And the fighting began once more but this time it was clearly in Harry's favor the biggest disadvantage his sacred gear had was that it could only release 1/10 if what it absorbed making it useless once you had absorbed your limit. His balance breaker did not have that limit it vented the fire it absorbed just as fast as it absorbed it and against a person who heavily relied on his fire like Riser it was his achilles heel. Once Riser had fallen to the ground harry standing over him he glared. "You think this matters nothing you do can harm me I will heal." He reminded them they would run out of magic long before he did.

" **I would not be too sure about that."** Harry spoke his voice distorted by the armor. Lifting his sword up the fire coating it changed where before it was a normally colored fire now it was pitch black.

"Hellfire." Riser whispered wanting desperately to believe it was a trick. But deep down he knew it was the real thing.

Slashing the sword across Riser's chest he spoke once more. " **Remember this every time you think the Phenex are unkillable remember this fire the feeling of it burning you."** Looking at his chest they were surprised see it slowly heal but that a thin but noticeable scar forming on his chest where the sword cut him.

"I YIELD! I YIELD!" He shouted wanting to get away from this monster. " _ **Riser phenex retires winner Rias gremory."**_ In a flash of light they were all gone.

Appearing in the middle of a room with the other members of Rias peerage along with Asia Markus and Issei. "I believe you owe me 5000 yen."

"Yeah yeah you'll get your money." Harry dismissed with a wave of his hand. Asia ran over to him healing what few injuries he had. When she was done she gave a hug. "What was that black fire?" She whispered into his chest. Realizing there was no way out of this he explained about voldemort's horcrux. When he finished Kiba noticed that Markus did not seem surprised.

"You knew?" He asked turning everyone's attention to the lancer.

"Yeah." he nodded. "Found out on a mission, we were out number by four wizard dragons and I was down with a broken arm and leg. He had no choice and used his hellfire to kill them."

The other accepted the explanation but Asia what to know why he didn't tell her. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked wondering if he did not trust her. A silly worry considering he left his home of 8 years all because she wasn't there. But she also never thought the church would betray her. It had made her very clingy to him and trying to copy what others did to make sure he would not leave her **[1]**. "Didn't you trust me?"

"Of course I trusted you but you hate lying. I would never ask you to lie for me." He assured her shock that she would think that.

"Idiot!" She yelled at him. The others were surprised but none more so than Markus he had known Asia for years and never once had she yelled at someone. Shouted in worry yes, yell at someone never. "You can't take everything on by yourself trust us, trust me." She whispered to him before leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. The kiss was not deep a lit peck would be more accurate but neither cared the kiss was only broken when they heard a camera go off and a flash of light. Turning to the source of the flash they saw the others standing there with a smile.

"About damn time!" Markus said. "You two have been dancing around each other for months. I was this close to shoving you two in a closet." Asia blushed a deep crimson and buried her face in Harry's chest which really did not help the situation.

"It's so beautiful, young love."a tearful voice cried.

"True." kiba agreed with a small smile on his face nodding to the person next to him. Before doing a double take. "Lord Lucifer when did you get here?" Everyone's attention turned to the man in an elaborate black and gold armor with red hair.

"I came to congratulate my little sister on winning her first rating game of course." He said a smile on his face.

"So Sirzechs Lucifer?" Issei asked.

"Hehe." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Wait Nii-sama you know him?" Rias asked in surprise.

"You didn't think I would let you go to the human world without scouting the town you were going to live in did you?" He asked. "I knew the Red Dragon Emperor was there from the start. I even enlisted him to protect you as he would be able to be near you during school."

Rias flushed in embarrassment of course her brother would scout the town. He barely let her go to the bathroom as a kid without sending bodyguards and she knew he had guards around Kouh. It was stupid to think she did not have someone protecting her in school.

"But he never told me you were the sister of the current Lucifer or that he was the current Lucifer." He said with a pointed look at Sirzechs.

"Wait how did you not know he was the current Lucifer?" Rias asked as the leader of the underworld and a super devil his appearance was well known as was his name.

"He contacted me through a third party about protecting his sister."

Rias shot her brother a glare Kouh was supposed to be her chance to prove she could handle herself not for him to watch over her just as closely as before. "I did not need protection Nii-sama. I can protect myself."

Then to everyone's surprise he started crying. "I'm so sorry Ria-chan I just want to you to safe please forgive you big brother!" He exclaimed giving her a hug while tears flowed out of his eyes. She just blushed in embarrassment.

"Lord Lucifer it is not appropriate for you to be acting this way." Calmly state his loyal maid grayfia pulling on his ear. "Besides did you not come here for a reason?" She sighed it was annoying having to deal with his antics.

"Right!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together. "There was supposed to be a party organized by both the Houses of Gremory and Phenex celebrating Riser's victory," Rias grit her teeth and glared at nothing. That just went to show that her parents did not want nor expect her to win. "naturally this is not going to happen however the invitations were already sent so they decided to have instead a party celebrating Rias first victory at a rating game."

"So basically they set this up for Rias to fail and now they are trying to cover their asses by changing the plans." Issei summarized bluntly. Rias peerage look scandalized that he would say that out loud. Oh sure they all knew that's exactly what happened but they would never say it out loud.

"Yeah pretty much." Sirzechs admitted.

"Well then let's get ready for a party." Issei smiled.

Several hours later saw all of them in incredibly beautiful outfits provided by the Gremory family. It did not escaped Harry's noticed that his all black tuxedo was a perfect match for Asia's red dress. Something he had no doubt the others had something to do with. As the night wore on many of the guests avoid him out of slight fear of his Hellfire. Though several devils here could easily kill him, it did not change the slight psychological effect of seeing an immortal Phenex get scarred.

"Lord potter?" Inquired a voice behind him. Turning around he was surprised to see the lord of the house of Phenex along with his wife and daughter. Harry did not miss the slight tightening of the other man when he turned to face him. It seemed even he was shaken by seeing his families immortality be bypassed. "I just wanted to come congratulate you on your performance in the rating game it was quite impressive."

"Thank you." He said accepting the compliment, no need to make unnecessary enemies. "Though I'm surprised that you're not more upset about losing the marriage contract with the Gremory clan." He expected them to be upset about that if anything he seemed happy.

"Oh other alliances can be made." He said dismissively his eyes flickering between Harry and his daughter. Suddenly both Ravel being there along with her state of dress made sense. While not slutty are anything like, that it would catch the eye of any boy her age. Which he was guessing was exactly what they wanted. It was actually quite genius his Hellfire was one of the few things that could truly harm a Phenex. If his daughter were to have a child with him it would be very likely it would inherit his Hellfire. Given that it would at the very least give them a resistance to Hellfire if not total immunity to it's special effects. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you." Lord Phenex said addressing Asia.

"My name is Asia Argento." She introduced herself with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you."

As they talked Lord Phenex brought up the idea of showing that there was no hard feelings between them. By having Ravel spend time with him in the human world. "After all it would not do for people to think that they took the rating game too seriously." Harry accepted if only because he did not wish to burn that bridge yet.

Meanwhile over with Issei and Sirzechs they were having a conversation. "So happy you did not need to resort to plan B?" Issei asked plan B was the backup plan incase Riser managed to somehow beat Harry. It involved Issei challenging Riser to a match for Rias's freedom stating he could not let his friend marry someone she hated so much. Once Sirzechs made it so that he could not refuse by drawing everyone's attention to them saying he would love to see such a match he would make a sub-space for them to fight. Once inside Issei would proceed to beat the ever loving crap out of him, till he either ran out of magic or the mental effects of being killed so many times finally made him give up.

"Yes, though it would have been amusing to see Riser be so completely demolished." Sirzechs agreed. "Though I have heard from the doctors he now has a sever case of dragon-phobia. As well as a fear of anything black and of fire." Wow that must be embarrassing for the house of Phenex having a member of the devil clan of fire being afraid of their own element.

"Yes young Harry is quite powerful I don't suppose he would join Rias peerage?" He asked addressing Issei.

"I doubt it he like most dragons are too possessive of what they consider theirs to 'share' them with another."

"Speaking of joining peerages?"

"No."

He shrugged, "Worth a shot." He did not think Issei would accept the offer to join his peerage but he had to try.

 **AN: done.**

 **[1] this is the most logical explanation for why a former nun became such an exhibitionist. She saw Rias do it and Issei liked it so she copied her. Also imagine all the evil fun Rias and Akeno will have corrupting Asia.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Rickyp01: I disagree they let Freed go free because they really did not care that he killed devils indiscriminately but they had to keep up appearances with the other factions. It is a canonical fact that the only reason they let Asia live despite her "crime" was because of all the good she did. So yes i do have a problem with the church in dxd.**

 **Dovahkiin1503: he is not a heavenly dragon I mentioned before that he is a dragon lord above the average dragon but below the dragon kings who are below the heavenly dragons. If a free fully powered Draig or Albion were to face Alduin they would beat him so fast it would not even be funny you would blink and Alduin would be broken on the ground bleeding out.**


	10. The Break Between Calamities

Harry was exhausted after the party going home he climbed into bed and went to sleep. Waking up the next morning he found Asia laying next to him. Not to strange after that first night several months back she would occasionally sleep next to him. Throwing the covers off he felt Asia snuggle closer to him with the covers gone to keep warm. But that was not the strange part the strange part was the fact she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Falling off the bed with a cry of shock. He saw Asia stir, "mmhhh Harry? What time is it?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Asia what are you doing?" He nearly shouted losing his composure.

"Hhmm. This?" She questioned looking down at her current attire or lack of there for. "Oh no I did it wrong didn't I. Rias told me I should do it naked but I was too embarrassed and now I've messed it up." She cried out. Harry was shocked he could not believe that Rias would do such a- oh who was he kidding. He could completely see her telling Asia to do this.

"She was messing with you Asia, now please put some clothes on." He told her trying to calm her down while also trying to get her into a proper state of dress.

" **Grow as pair brat she clearly wants it."**

'I don't think she knows what it is.' He pointed out.

" **Fair enough"** the dragon conceded.

Walking down stairs he saw once more she was in an improper state of dress. This time wearing just her underwear and an apron. At this rate by the time the morning was over she would finally be in a full set of clothing. "I thought I told you not to listen to what Rias told you."

"Oh it wasn't Rias that told me to do this though, it was Akeno." He pinched the bridge of his nose her naivety while sweet was sometimes a pain to deal with. As she put the food on the table instead of sitting down next to him she sat in his lap. Picking up a set of chopsticks she held them up to his mouth. "Open wide." He rolled his eyes but indulged her.

An hour later they were on their way to school Markus had left early claiming he had a sparing match with the kendo club. Something Harry found pointless both of them could annihilate the entire club without even needing to move from where they were standing and that was without magic. Walking into school they heard the students whispering as usual. This time it was about how Asia was hanging off his arm. Didn't they have anything better to do. He noticed some boys leering at Asia shooting them a glare he saw them scatter. Good he smirked.

"Welcome class, today we have a new student." The teacher told them. "She is a foreigner from romania."

"Romania like Rias-sempai."

"I wonder if she is as pretty."

Turning to the door the teacher called in the student. "Please come in." the door opened and revealed Ravel Phenex. "Introduce yourself please."

She smiled "my name is Ravel Phenex." Giving a quick little bow.

"Wow she is so cute."

"Aw man I would love to go to Romania it seems to have all the hotties." And many other such comments were made about her appearance.

It as during passing period did they finally have time to talk with Ravel. "You know when you father said he would like to show there was no hard feelings, I did not think he would go this far."

"He thinks I should form strong bonds with those of great power and influence."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact he wishes you to essentially seduce me?" Harry asked bluntly, while Ravel flushed because that was exactly why she was sent here.

"Oh man how does he know her?"

"What does he mean seduce him?"

"Die pretty boy!"

"Alright class settle down." Spoke a familiar voice. "I am your new history teacher Taketora Dohnaseek." Harry's eyes widened this was the fallen angel that tricked that bitch that kidnapped Asia. he was missing his trench coat and fedora but otherwise his appearance was the same.

"Wow he hot."

"I know right."

"I would not mind getting history lessons from him." Harry sighed at that last one. The only difference between the perverted duo and the average student was they were more vocal with their desires and did not know the meaning of the word subtly. 'So that's what he meant by sooner than you think.' His eyes met Dohnaseek's and Dohnaseek smirked.

"So you mean that Dohnaseek is now teaching history?" Kiba asked them during lunch.

"Yeah honestly I'm surprised that Rias let a fallen angel live in her territory." Markus informed them.

"It's not Rias's." Koneko told them.

"It's not?"

"No apparently when Issei was hired to protect Rias he asked why he should even let a devil into his territory. As the heir to the Gremory clan would attract a lot of unwanted attention and even put it in danger. So Sirzechs told him that he would get his sister to manage the affairs of the town for him. Acting as the second owner even if the land belonged to him."

Kiba explained. "But he never told Rias this, instead he told her that the land was hers to manage and let her believe that meant she owned it."

"Bet she wasn't happy about that." Markus laughed.

"You could say that." Kiba agreed thinking of what happened when Rias found out. She must have at least destroyed the entire Gremory family training grounds, twice.

"Pissed." Koneko stated.

"OWW MY LEG!"

"What was that?"

"Sounded like a member of the perverted duo getting their divine punishment." Koneko stated with a small upturn of her lips.

" **Don't you think you were a bit hard on them?"** Alduin asked seeing the state the two perverts were in after Harry got through with them.

'Possibly' he admitted.

"Asia's tender flesh shall be ours."

"We will see the purity that is her flesh." Said the duo crawling towards the peep hole they were using.

" **On second thought."**

"Die." their screams filled the outside of the school. It was a testament to how often those two got caught peeping that he was not even called into the office.

" **I still think you should have killed them."**

'It would have been too much trouble to cover up.' He responded not troubled at all by the thought of killing the two pervs.

" **They can't pin a murder on you, if there is nothing left to find."** Alduin pointed out helpfully. " **Plus I'm sure any one of your adoring stalker's would have given you an alibi."**

'Next time.' He promised trying not to think of his fan girls, they were the true source of evil. They also multiplied faster than a catholic rabbit. Apparently he qualified as a bishōnen making him hated by the boys and stalked by the girls. Kiba was the prince of Kouh with Harry as the knight of Kouh protecting their honor by keeping the perverted duo away from the changing rooms. He sighed high school students seemed to make a big deal out of everything. Telling the others later in the club room this they laughed.

"You're right they made a huge deal about the fact that I knew you." Ravel agreed. "Somehow the fact the we have met before suddenly means we are secret lovers."

"The students of this school have crazy imaginations." Koneko said on the club room couch eating her snacks. "Apparently Rias and Issei are secretly dating without their parents approval so they are keeping it secret and Kiba and Akeno have been dating for months." Kiba just chuckled awkwardly at that one. He had heard it and Akeno took great pleasure in making sure the rumors stayed active.

Leaning back into his seat Harry sighed if his fight with Riser revealed anything it was that he needed to get stronger. He should not need to go balance breaker for every enemy. Feeling a tap on his arm he turned to see Asia's worried face. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." he gave a small smile and patted her on the head. "Just thinking."

She smiled and leaned against him. "Good."

Several months past without issue Harry and co were headed over to Issei's house to have dinner with his parents something they insisted on wanting to 'make sure our son does not become like those two perverts at his school. His porn collection is bad enough as is.' Harry pissed as he got caught in the middle of a prank war between Markus and Issei having been hit with several paintballs in a trap meant for Markus.

"Hey," He defended walking into his house. "You should have been able to dodge those. It's not my fault you don't have as good of senses as me."

Turning he opened the family room door only to be tackled by an orange blur. "Issei! It is so good to see you again!" The blur was revealed to be a beautiful girl with orange hair in pigtails.

"Irina!"

 **AN:** **i'm sorry this chapter is shorter than normal but it is a fun relaxing chapter a kind of the characters are relaxing from their last adventure thing.**

 **Reviews**

 **Othinus:** **that was a typo it was suppose to say IF THESE not THESE. So I apologize for that. Second I agree with you humans have fucked up the world. I am saying that if they were real then they are failing their jobs to watch over humanity but I don't want to get into a religious debate.**

 **Rant zone:**

 **I was reading another author's page** **fairy tail dragon slayer** **and he says the stupidest things. Thing like Naruto does not hate reading, Naruto someone who hated with a passion studying and went out of his way to skip class and was dead last does not hate reading . or Naruto can destroy the universe because he is stronger than kaguya who is only stated to have enough power to create dimension when she used all her power and the power of everyone in the world trapped in the infinite genjutsu. Which makes no sense, yes he is more powerful than KAGUYA not everyone in the world PLUS KAGUYA. That would be like me saying I can beat all my cousins in a fight so I can beat all of them at once combined. It is stupid and illogical and all he uses is circumstantial evidence. And dismisses any evidence others use to point out someone is stronger as exaggeration or circumstantial.**

 **That naruto is more powerful than goku because at 1% he can destroy a small moon. Congratulations! Goku can destroy a large planet with less than .000001% of his power. And I am not exaggerating his power, master roshi whose power level maxes out at about 180 can destroy the moon piccolo with a power level of 408 destroyed the moon in 2 seconds with no effort. And Nappa leveled a city at least 3 times the size of Konoha by lifting his fingers into the air. Freeza casual annihilated a planet with one finger in his weakest form. Kid buu destroyed a GALAXY this is a fact check wiki if you don't believe me.**

 **Rant end**

 **Sorry I just hate fairy tail dragon slayer he used to be an amazing writer now almost all his stories talk about is how naruto could have crushed this character like a bug but he wanted to have fun so he let people die. Or back before he was reincarnated he could have easily stopped this character but now he can't because this species/universe is so weak. All he does is go on and on about how great naruto is. And he is also arrogant enough to claim the title** **NARUTO THE** **is his trademark that if people see it they know it is one of his stories and that they are great. What an ego no one on here is a super awesome writer that is why we write fanfics instead of our own original stories. I suck most people see my stories and probably go 'this guy sucks he needs a lot of work' and I accept that I do this for me no one else I enjoy compliments and try to take advice but my life does not revolve around that. Plus** **naruto the** **there are thousands of stories on this website that uses that in their titles.**


	11. Old Friends

**If I offend anyone with my description of God and the church in this chapter it is DXD I am talking about not the real world. And I won't get into a debate about that.**

"Irina!" Issei shouted in shock looking down at the girl hugging his chest.

"Issei! It is so good to see you again!" Irina shouted in joy hugging him tighter.

"That's great Irina. But... could you…. loosen your grip... I can't breath." he rasped out.

She pulled back with a blush. "Sorry!"

"Wow Issei you work fast." Markus joked see the position that he and Irina were in.

"What are you-" he started to asked before looking down. Irina was sitting on top of him straddling his waist.

Irina had also noticed the position they were in and quickly jumped up in embarrassment. "Irina please do not embarrass yourself any further." spoke a female voice with a small british accent. Turning they saw a beautiful girl in the same outfit as Irina with short blue hair with a green strand in front.

"Sorry Xenovia I was just really happy to see Issei again." she apologized rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well if you are done we must be going. will not be happy if we are late." she said making it clear that they were here only because Irina wanted to see Issei. Walking past the group Xenovia shot Asia a strange look as she past. As if she knew her but did not know from where.

Unnoticed by anyone harry's hand clenched at the mention of the last name drake. Considering that he was here and there was no chance the church had not figured out where he lived after the rating game where he revealed his hellfire. The odds of it not being Sully were very slim. 'Traitor' he thought. Sully was in the church at the time of Asia's excommunication and he did nothing to help her. As far as he was concerned Sully was dead.

Walking into the club room the next day they saw Rias and Akeno sitting across from Irina and Xenovia along with sully not that any of the others knew who he was. The situation was quite tense or at least it was till Issei and the others walked in and Irina happily waved to Issei. "Issei! What are you doing here?"

"I heard three exorcists were staying in my territory of course I would come to this meeting." Rias grip on her teacup tightened when he mentioned that. While Kiba shot him a look did he really need to pour fuel on the fire.

"I thought this was heathenous devils territory?" Irina asked somehow managing to insult the devils with such casual ease Issei doubted she even noticed she did it. Sully on the other hand face palmed this girl was going to start a war.

"Common misconception," Rias smiled hiding the pure unadulterated rage contained within. "I handle the day to day affairs for him in exchange for him giving me and my peerage his protection."

"Ohh yeah that's right you're the Red Dragon Emperor." the others sweat dropped at that how did you forget your best friend was one of the top ten most powerful beings alive. But Xenovia and Sully raised an eyebrow there was no mention in the report of him being the Red Dragon Emperor so how did she know that. Voicing the question she surprised them with the answer. "I was there when he awakened he sacred gear of course."

"Then why did you not tell the church?" Xenovia asked in frustration if they had the Red Dragon Emperor on their side they could have wiped out the devils by now.

"Issei was never really a catholic and his parents were shinto so I never saw a reason they would never have let him join the church so there was no reason."

Sully decided not to mention that getting the wielder of the boosted gear on their side would most likely be too tempting and some members of the church would have kidnapped him and wiped his parents minds. All for the 'greater good' of course.

"Anyway," Issei said draw the conversation back on topic. "What are you two doing here?" he asked gazing at the two unknown exorcist sternly.

"What about Irina?" Xenovia asked noting he did not include her in the count.

"I don't really care why she is here, she's welcome here at anytime." Issei shrugged.

"Well we are here because four of the excaliburs have been stolen." Sully told them. They all gasped in shock except for Harry and Issei. Harry because it was fairly easy to steal something that had been proven to him as a child and Issei because he really did not care.

"Well it seems the church is as good at protecting the excaliburs as usual and look children are going to have to deal with it again." Harry remarked.

"How dare you!" Xenovia began before Harry laughed causing the others to blink in shock Harry did not laugh smirk yes, a little chuckle sure, a small smile sometimes. But he never laughed.

"I dare because last time an excalibur nearly got taken I had to stop the devil." he informed them. "I was 7 and I protected the sword better than they could."

The two teen exorcists glared at him while Sully just looked away in embarrassment it did not escape his notice the way Harry refused to look at him. "We are just here to request you do not interfere with the investigation. As we have reason to believe that fallen angels are involved."

"Of course we will not interfere with this we have no reason too." Rias told them at the same time Issei said. "Not a chance."

"What!" Rias asked in outrage he was not going to start a conflict with the church here, was he.

"This is my territory I'm not letting you along with the fallen angels walk around with six of the seven excaliburs."

"You have no right-" Xenovia began but Issei cut her off.

"I have every right!" Issei stated firmly. "This is my territory I could kick you out right now if I wanted to and there is nothing you could do about it. Understood."

"And what about him?" she asked indicating to Dohnaseek.

"He is not a member of this that I can assure you. He is an ally of mine." no one missed the 'or are you accusing me of helping as well.' hidden in the statement.

Sully sighed this was the trouble of doing business in dragon territory. Unless you brought them irrefutable proof that one of their own was behind whatever you were investigating. They would not let you insult them and defend them from any assault. "Thank you for your time but we must be going." He thank them hoping to get out of there before something happened. It did not escape his notice that the blond boy next to Markus was glaring at them and their excaliburs.

"Hold on." 'God damn it Xenovia!' he cursed. "Aren't you Asia Argento?" and now they were dead.

"Um yes." she answered meekly.

"A witch banished from the church, why am I not surprised to find you consorting with devils." Xenovia stated with disdain.

"Oh my God! You are the former saint who became a witch." Irina cheerfully said. "I had heard you were banished because you had the power to heal fallen angels and devils and one time you actually did so. You must be pretty strong." She said with a smile on her face unaware of the rising tensions. As Asia looked down in shame on the verge of tears she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Markus giving her a comforting smile while Harry took a protective step in front of her. "Well I- um I mean."

"Asia are you alright?" Markus asked noticing the small shaking of her body.

"Of course she's not alright." Xenovia said as if it should be obvious. "She is a former saint now consorting with devils she could not get much lower."

"That's enough!" Harry shouted. "Leave NOW!"

"And you a former exorcist now selling your services to the enemies of God." she continued unaware of how close she was to going too far. Sully on the other hand was perfectly aware of how close Harry was to snapping and as much as he hated to admit it there was nothing they could do to stop him. There would not even be any danger to get the others to step in. after all the ally of the Sekiryuutei defending someone he cared about from an assault in the territory of the Sekiryuutei. The church would not dare risk alienating him anymore then they already have. "Do you still believe in our God? Either of you?"

"Never even did in the first place." Harry told them without hesitation. While Asia looked down in shame and stuttered out a reply.

"Don't be silly. She hangs around with devils now I doubt she does." Irina added. 'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' was currently running Sully's head, these two were really oblivious to danger weren't they.

"That does not always mean what you think it does. Some people continue to hold God in their hearts even amidst their own selfish betrayal." Sully decided he wanted a funeral back in England near the church he grew up rather than at the vatican where exorcists were normally buried. "So do you?"

"Yes I could never let go of God." she cried tears running down her face and Harry was one more insult away from taking their heads off.

"Then give yourself over to my judgement and I will send your soul to God if you truly regret betraying him. Let your soul be judged through my hand and let God work through me."

"Shut the hell up you servants of a hypocritical egomaniac!" Harry shouted in outrage.

The members of the church were shocked into silence for a brief moment. "Watch your tone remember who sealed the dragons away!" Xenovia nearly yelled in anger at the insult to her God.

 **{I remember it was the combined forces of Heaven, Hell and the Fallen Angels plus Ra and Odin and even than we killed Ra and crippled Odin.[1]}** Ddraig told them. **{Despite what your church would like you to believe your God is not all powerful nor is he more powerful than us. He is just amazing at sealing.}** The others blinked, it was not a commonly known fact about the fact that Ra died and Odin was crippled, the factions did not like people knowing how powerful the dragons really were. Better to let them think that only the biblical faction was involved in the sealing and remind everyone that Ra and Odin were just as powerful as Yahweh[name of the biblical God].

"Either way it is my duty to rescue this witch's soul from-" she was cut off by Harry.

"You assholes have no right to call Asia a witch!"

"Believe me that is one of the kinder things I have to say about one such as her." Xenovia smirked while Sully wonder if she was suicidal she stood no chance against Harry alone and he doubted that Markus would not back him up.

"I don't give a damn you jackasses were the ones who decided that she was a saint not Asia you have no right to judge her on your own preconceived notions."

"A genuine saint is one who can survive off the love of God alone. If Asia made sacrifices for the love of anyone but God then she was not a true saint."

"You must be hard of hearing because I just told you that you have no right to judge her on your own delusions."

"And who are you to Asia?"

"We are her family!" Markus spoke up. "And unlike you we actually care about her, not the power she gives us and if you try so much as raise your hand against her. I will kill you myself."

"You would stand against the whole church?" Xenovia asked amused hefting her sword.

"Don't you have an over inflated sense of importance." Harry told them. "You really think the church would risk war with the dragons by attacking one of our territories over two little girls." It was true while the dragons would not care about the person who was attacked they would be furious about anyone thinking they could attack dragon territory without any repercussions. Add in the fact that Alduin alone had several dragons who had pledged to fight for him in the past. The church would be massacred because there was no doubt that the other factions would take advantage of the situation and attack as well.

"It does not matter if she truly had faith in God he would have saved her." she dismissed before vanishing.

Crash! Following the noise they saw Xenovia pressed up against the wall with Harry's sword to her throat. "So then if I slit your throat right here it is because you did not have faith in God! So he did not save you! Huh!" He shouted. They quickly turned their gaze to the other exorcists to see how they reacted only to notice that while Sully was standing there with one hand on his sword. Irina was nowhere to be found. Searching the room they saw Irina being held back by Issei on the other end of the room.

"Issei let go of me!" She cried out struggling against his grip.

"No! He would kill you without hesitation or trouble." he said standing his ground holding her in place.

She sighed giving up her struggle it was clear that she stood no chance both against Issei and Harry. "Fine but could you please get your friend to let Xenovia go?" She requested not wanting to see her friend killed.

"Harry!" he called in warning.

He seemed to consider disobeying for a moment before pulling back. "Threaten her again you won't be so lucky." He coolly informed her.

She rubbed the red line on her throat very aware on how close she came to death. Sully spoke choosing his next words very carefully. "I believe there is no more need to stay in the company of our ...hosts." He said looking for the right word. "Perhaps we should go?" though it was phrased like a question they knew full well it was a demand.

"Wait before you leave do you have any idea who is behind this?" Issei asked wanting to know what he may be up against.

"Yes it is kokabiel."

To everyone's surprise Dohnaseek started laughing. "Hahaha that was a good one." he said wiping away an invisible tear. "Now really who took them." before seeing the unamused faces of the exorcists. "You're serious?" he asked. "They sent two teenagers with shiny toys and an old man to deal with one of the leaders of the Grigori. Do they want you to die."

"Are you implying we don't stand a chance?" Xenovia asked placing a hand on her sword.

"Oh I'm sorry did I imply that?" he asked. "I meant to say it outright, you will die against him. He is a veteran from the great war and he has five sets of wings. The three of you combine would have trouble taking me on much less Kokabiel."

"We will do God's work." Xenovia stated.

"No you will die because the church is full of idiots, you have no chance against him. All of us combined would barely be able to defeat him and even then we are going down with him." **[2]**

"Believe what you will but we will do his work." she informed him before walking out the door.

"Harry," Sully began as he walked out. "I-"

"Have nothing to say to you." He interrupted. "You made it quite clear how much I can trust you." Sully seemed to sag and trudged out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Irina called after the two. "Bye Issei! It was nice seeing you again."

As soon as the trio of exorcists had made it back to the church Sully rounded on Xenovia. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He hollered. "No don't answer that it was clear you weren't thinking."

"But they insulted God." She defended. "I could not let such an insult go unpunished."

"Did you forget our mission?" he asked. "If it was not for the fact Irina was friends with the Sekiryuutei we would have been killed by Harry!"

"We could have stopped him."

"No we could not. I trained him and I have not been able to beat him since he was 9 and I doubt he spent the last 7 months relaxing. He would have destroyed us."

"We have the excaliburs."

"And those would do nothing against a dragon. It may give you a better chance but he is not a devil." Sully told her. "He would be able to beat any of us on his own."

"I had Durendal." she pointed out. "A sword much more powerful than an excalibur."

"And he had Hellfire plus his balance breaker with armor made out of dragon steel." he informed her. "He would have killed us. We were prepared for devils that is why we all have holy swords but they would do nothing against a dragon. You would do well not to underestimate a dragon's power." he reminded her. "And remember I will not be here tomorrow. I must scout the next town over to make sure they are not hiding there so you will be on your own for the next few days."

"I remember." she said the church was not convinced that the fallen angels were not hiding in nearby towns so they sent Sully to check them out.

"Good because I expect you to control yourself next time you might not be so lucky." he warned her before turning. "Now if will excuse me I must be on my way." He gave Irina a small smile before walking out of the church.

 **[1] Ra, Odin and God are all just as powerful Ddraig and Albion but their thick hide gives them great resistant to magic making it harder for them to be damaged.**

 **[2] he does not know how powerful Issei really is.**

 **reviews:**

 **ricky: how dare you! i am completely childish and petty. i still have not forgiven my cousin for taking the chocolate strawberry and that was 10 years ago.**


	12. Excaliburs

Harry was walking through the halls of Kouh academy heading towards Asia's last class of the day. When he got there he saw her talking with another student. "Harry!" She called out in her typical cheery tone. "I would like you to meet my friend. this is Akia, Akia this is Harry." She introduced.

The girl pushed up her glasses which seemed to shine in the light. "Ufufufuf" she chuckled creepily. "You are quite lucky Asia he is quite the package." She said glancing at him or more precisely his lower regions.

Harry took a small step back. "So Asia how do you know...Akia was it?"

"She is in my art class as well as my gym class." She smiled before blushing a little. "She also helps me with the outfits." Harry did not need to asked what she was talking about. Shortly after the rating game Asia had started to wear different outfits and costumes for Harry. According to her a friend recommended it. It seems he has found that friend, finally finding out who had been corrupting Asia with perverted ideas. It was apparently some evil demon who disguised itself as a schoolgirl.

"Well Asia we should be going say goodbye to your creepy friend." He said muttering the last part under his breathe.

"Hm what was that last part?" She asked having not heard it.

"I said say goodbye to your friend." He told her covering up his mistake.

"Oh bye Akia."

"Tell me how it goes will you." She smirked. Harry shot her a suspicious look wondering what she was talking about. Asia just blushed and grabbed Harry's hand rushing out of the building.

Once outside she relaxed her grip on his hand and leaned into his side holding his arm. "There you two are!" called Markus who had been waiting for them out by the front gate to the school. "Look if you two are going to sneak off to make out at least tell me so I know to go on ahead." He said exasperated shaking his head.

"We weren't-" but he was cut off by Markus.

"Is that Kiba?" He asked looking behind Harry. Turning he saw it was Kiba and he seemed angry. Why would he be- right the holy swords Harry forgot about that he was a survivor of the holy sword project and wanted to destroy the Excaliburs.

"We should follow him before he does something stupid." Harry was very familiar with doing something stupid while you were mad. For example burning down a church. Not that he regretted it but it was stupid to do that. They followed him for a while before deciding that he was most likely looking for the exorcists and that they should find them first.

* * *

"This is pointless we're never going to find them sitting on a street corner!" Markus shouted in frustration they had spent the last hour looking for them but so far no luck.

"Oh ye who have faith in the lord." Came the voice of Xenovia from the corner of the street who was standing in front of a charity basket.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Harry asked with a slight smirk.

"Shut up." He moaned walking up to the duo. "So what are doing here? I doubt the church sent you here without money."

"Irina," Xenovia shot the girl a small glare. "Spent all our money on a false painting of a saint."

"It was not a fake the man who sold it to us even said so." The image of a man with a typical evil mustache rubbing his hands together appeared in their minds.

"No it was not." They watched back and forth for several minutes as the two argued whether or not it was real. When their stomachs growled and they both blushed.

Harry rolled his eyes but Asia's compassion shone through and she offered them a meal. "Mmmhhh this is really good!" Irina said wolfing down another bowl of curry.

"I know!" Xenovia agreed eating just as fast.

"Fast." Koneko said watching them devour several full course meals.

"When the hell did you appear!?" Markus said jumping in his seat, he didn't even see her.

"She showed up around their third full course meal." Harry told him looking annoyed. He looked for them to stop Kiba from doing something stupid, not feed them.

"Thank you for the meal." Xenovia said her hood still up as if she was ashamed to seen with them. Which was quite possible they didn't part with the church on the best of terms after all. Apparently burning down part of the Vatican got you blacklisted by them. Who knew? "Now what do you want?" She asked both her and Irina becoming serious. "I doubt you feed us out of the kindness of your hearts."

"You are right I didn't, Asia did. If I had a choice you would be kick out of town at the very least." Harry said giving them a dull look. He could care less about inter-faction politics he didn't effect the worst that would happen if war broke was that he would get a bunch of business after all war is good for his business. He sold magic steel, something that would be in great demand if war happened.

"I have a request." Koneko said quietly drawing everyone's attention to her. "Let us destroy an Excalibur." The church duo immediately were on guard.

"Why should we let do that?" Irina asked placing a hand on Excalibur Mimic.

"You can't beat Kokabiel on your own." She pointed out.

"But the help of one devil is not worth an Excalibur." Xenovia said.

"But I'm worth more aren't I?" Harry asked entering the negotiations.

"You would help a devil?" She asked for someone wanting to stay neutral he seemed quite willing to take sides.

"I would screw over the church." He said, he really didn't like the church. "Besides I owe Kokabiel for what he did to Asia." He hadn't forgotten who had ordered Raynare to remove Asia's sacred gear.

"Why on earth would we-" Irina began before Xenovia interrupted her.

"Fine." Xenovia agreed. "If you help us regain the Excaliburs we will let you destroy one."

"Xenovia!" Irina exclaimed in shock.

"We have no choice Irina," she admitted looking to the side in shame. "if we want even one of the Excaliburs back we will have to make sacrifices better one Excalibur lost than no Excalibur gained."

"So do we have deal?" Harry asked holding out his hand and even though Koneko was devil here, Xenovia still felt like she was selling her soul.

"Yes we do." She grasped his hand and shook it.

"Now Koneko where is Kiba?" Harry asked turning to the neko.

She sighed and told them. "He is at the fountain near the park."

"Thank you for doing this for me Harry." Kiba said in thanks glad to have the chance to destroy an Excalibur. Though perfectly aware that Harry was only doing this because it would piss off the church, something he could completely get behind. "But I must admit I'm disappointed that someone who could wield Excalibur would approve of their destruction." All his friends had died hoping to be able to wield an Excalibur. It angered him a little that the wielder of one would allow it to be destroyed.

"Speaking of disappointed," Xenovia began and Harry sighed for the love of Great Red. "Haven't you recently abandoned your place in the house of Gremory?"

"Don't even start!" Harry said seeing where this was going. "We are here to stop Kokabiel not watch you two get into a religious debate about why blah blah blah is better than Blah."

"You are right." Xenovia admitted. "But I suppose I should tell you this devil, the man who ran the holy-sword project Valper Galilei is working with Kokabiel."

Kiba gained a dark look. "Good saves me the trouble of hunting him down and it does give me a good incentive to work with you."

"Yay, then I guess it's been decided." Irina cheerfully said with a smile causing Markus to wonder if being cheerful and a member of the church was attractive to dragons.

"We will meet at the church later to night." Xenovia said laying out the plan getting nods from the rest.

"I won't be coming." Harry told them ignoring Irina's cry of indignation.

"What! But our deal-"

"Was for me to help you deal with Kokabiel and trust me you aren't finding a general from the great war by wandering around town. Markus will help but I'm only helping you take down Kokabiel."

Xenovia grit her teeth but knew that was the deal they made. "Fine!" She grit out as she stormed off with Irina following behind.

* * *

Heading back to the house Harry saw that same man as always sitting in the back next to the river that they shared with an apartment complex. "Hello Harry!" The man greeted from his seat on the dock.

Harry sighed he was sure that man had some kind of connection to the supernatural with the way he always knew when something happened Harry could never detect any magic from him so Harry just assumed that the man was a normal human in the know. Rare but not unheard of, certain events were known to allow one to 'pierce the veil' so to speak and see the truth of the world. "Hello Mr. 'Alzack'." Harry greeted with a sigh.

"Why so glum?" 'Alzack' asked with a grin. "You an Asia have a row?"

"Not answering that." Harry said as he entered the house. 'Alzack' chuckled the Black Dragon sure was interesting this time round.

* * *

"FREED!" Markus roared catapulting at the stray exorcist, his spear moving at superhuman speeds. Freed even with Excalibur rapid was having trouble staying ahead of Markus because even though he had greater speed he was not used to moving that fast, Markus on the end had spent his entire life training for this moment, the chance to kill Freed.

"What crawled up your ass and died?!" Freed asked with a laugh, dodging another strike. "Whoops! that one was closer than the rest you little shit." Freed mocking was stopped by Kiba joining the fight as well. "Oh crap!" Freed cursed. "That's not fair!" He complained.

"You can stick your bitching the same place I'm going to shove this spear! Between your ribs!" The spear wielder roared bringing his spear down on the crazed Exorcist hitting the same hand as last time.

Freed laughed as a clang resounded throughout the area. "Surprise cock-sucker! Like my new hand!" He asked holding up his new hand, now that is was illuminated his hand was clearly metal. "Got this badass after this fucker cut off my old one." He bragged showing off his new metal limb.

"Then I'll just cut it off again!" He roared twisting his spear to stab the psychopath in the chest.

"Wow aren't you angry!" Freed laughed as he twist out of the way. "What's the matter, you shit your diaper!?" Se mocked causing Markus to growl in rage an attack even more ferociously.

"Just shut up and die!" Kiba and Markus shouted at the same time trapping him between their weapons.

"Well it seems you have landed yourself in quite the pickle haven't you Freed." An old man said amusement in his tone.

"VALPER GALILEI!" Kiba roared upon seeing who it was.

"The one and only." The old man smirked seemingly unaware of the young devil's rage.

"The one and only what old man?!" Freed asked as pushed Markus back. "How about you stop blathering and help me!"

"Oh you need help?" The old man asked with a smile that was out of place given the situation. "Have you tried channeling your magic into the blade?" Valper asked not letting his annoyance show.

Freed blinked as he remembered he could that. "Oh right I can do that." Freed smirked and moments later Excalibur Rapid started to glow. "All right now I can kill some shitty devils!" Laughing the stray exorcist disappeared only to reappear behind Kiba. "Suck on this bitch!" Freed laughed as he kicked Kiba into a pillar.

Markus stepped back and prepared himself, before him and Freed were equal in speed, now Freed surpassed him by a fair amount and though his mind was mostly clouded by anger his training kicked in and he did this without thinking. "Freed deal with them quickly we need to find the other Excalibur's." The former priest ordered already bored with the situation.

"Screw off old man! I'll do what I want!" Freed shouted wanting to mess with the teenagers a bit longer.

"I don't think Kokabiel would be to happy about that." At the mention of Kokabiel Freed seem to pale. Kokabiel was not someone you wanted to cross.

"It seems it's your lucky day kids." Freed said appearing next to Valper. "You get to live another day." With that both him and the former priest vanished.

* * *

"So it was Kokabiel." Rias said "he's planning something but what?"

"I don't know but whatever it is it can't be good if he is out blatantly going against Azazel's orders than he must be planning something big and soon." Dohnaseek said, centuries of experience told him that things were about to get really bad.

* * *

 **Done this took WAAAAAAAAAY too long but in my defence i umm- well- you see- i got nothing i was just being lazy did not want to take the time to write i was watch youtube, movies, laying on my ass.**

 **Now reviews**

 **Sennyboy98:no he is not yet that strong but the red dragon emperor is. Meaning that Ddraig is that strong.**

 **TimothyB: they are 13-15 around that age but they are all very mature for their age being that they have gone through a lot of shit.**

 **.3950: i believe alduin from skyrim would put up one hell of a fight and do some real damage but would lose in the end he would be more powerful than the dragon kings but weaker than the dragon emperors.**


End file.
